


Любовная песнь североамериканских мудаков

by allayonel



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>♪ Doobie doobie do. ♪ (авторское ;) )</p><p>Перевод на русский фика  gyzym "The Love Song of the North American Douchebag"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любовная песнь североамериканских мудаков

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Love Song of the North American Douchebag](https://archiveofourown.org/works/852395) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 



> Перевод на русский фика gyzym "The Love Song of the North American Douchebag"
> 
> Перевод сделан на Битву РПФ-фандомов.  
> Иллюстрации: olgamoncher

**«Сунул, вынул и пошел» (пресс-тур 2009)**  
  
  
– Ты меня слишком упрощаешь, – говорит Крис, а его глаза блуждают по обнаженным икрам одной из официанток в баре. Джон ловит его на этом, Крис ухмыляется и отводит взгляд. – Не пойми меня неправильно, я, конечно, могу быть довольно простым парнем.  
  
– Небо голубое, – соглашается Зак. – Трава зеленая. А Джоан Риверз делала пластические операции. Твоя склонность констатировать очевидные вещи начинает тревожить.  
  
– Настолько же, – говорит Крис, склонив голову на бок, – как угол наклона, под которым ты держишь бокал?  
  


  
  
– Не думай, что я не вижу, что ты меняешь тему, – говорит Зои, пока Зак выпрямляет свой накренившийся бокал с готовым пролиться мартини и, в слегка пьяном отступлении от образа зрелого человека, – а такие моменты Крис обожает всеми фибрами души, – у нее за спиной выразительно показывает ему средний палец. – Это увертки, Пайн, и трусость. Ну, если, конечно, ты предпочитаешь быть ребенком, хныкающим мамке в юбку только потому, что не в состоянии признать этот факт, – дело твое, только не удивляйся потом, что над тобой будут смеяться, и твоя репутация пострадает.  
  
– Полагаешь, его нынешняя репутация не заслуживает жалости? – спрашивает Зак, излучая такое презрение, что даже Саймон фыркает и добавляет:  
  
– Но ты лучше уточни, Салдана. Какими болезненными детскими воспоминаниями ты сама готова поделиться с классом?  
  
Зои закатывает глаза и прищуривается на Саймона, и на минуту Крис оставляет их разбираться самостоятельно, ловя взгляд девушки за стойкой. У нее бесконечные ноги и слишком маленькие… чуть меньше среднего размера груди, но в целом они так гармонично сочетаются с длинными и гладкими ногами, и так классно торчат, что это подкупает.  
  
Её темные волосы достаточно длинные, чтобы зарыться в них пальцами, нежно розовая микроюбка, – может быть, униформа, – не скрывает полукружия ягодиц, а застежки ее остроносых туфель Крис собирается расстегнуть зубами несколько позже, исходя из рассчета, что она ему позволит. Это одна из тех женщин, что пять лет назад не взглянули бы на него второй раз, но сейчас ее длинные пальцы выстукивают «3-3-0» с четкой и узнаваемой интенсивностью – и это, если Крис не ошибается, должно быть время, когда она заканчивает работу. Он кивает, подмигивает ей и широко улыбается, когда она подмигивает в ответ без капли смущения.  
  
Благослови, Господь, французов.  
  
– Я считаю, этот раунд мы выиграли, – заявляет Джон, отвешивая Крису подзатыльник, чем резко возвращает его к разговору.   
  
– Я хочу сказать, ты бы не смог обосновать свою точку зрения, даже если бы попытался.  
  
– А ты пытался? – хочет знать Карл.  
  
– Когда это такое было? – издевается Зои.  
  
– Не задавайте вопросов, ответы на которые не хотите получить, – говорит Зак, утрированно передергивая плечами. – Особенно ему. Или сильно, очень сильно пожалеете.  
  
  
Этот вечер они проводят тихо, и это здорово и очень комфортно; напитки льются рекой, напряжение уходит, и Крис расслабляется, как никогда не получалось в давке клуба. Они сидят на маленьком балкончике одного частного бара, который держит кто-то из друзей Зои. Прямо под ними раскинулся Париж, и Крису хочется закричать с крыши, или блевануть, или еще чего-то. Это невероятно, гротескно прекрасно, а Крис достаточно пьян, чтобы признаться себе в чувствах, какие испытывает к этим людям, как сильно он будет скучать по этим сволочам, когда пресс-тур закончится. Непробиваемое бескомпромиссное остроумие Джона, отточенные шалости Саймона, основательная надежность Карла, искренняя теплота Зои… Крис всю свою оставшуюся карьеру готов сниматься с ними – с теми, с кем работал последнее время – если бы выпала такая возможность, если бы у него был выбор.  
  
И конечно, нельзя забыть про Зака, состоящего целиком из острых граней, – и то, как он сейчас смотрит на Криса через наполовину опустошенный бокал мартини (джин, две оливки, разбавить вермутом), словно препарирует его взглядом. Крис никогда не встречал никого другого, кто обладал бы столь же ядовитым языком, как Зак, и так управлялся бы с ним, как он. У него даже «абсолютный безусловный говнюк» звучит очаровательно, и, наверное, поэтому Крису так это нравится – кажется новым, необычным. Потому что Зак заставляет его постоянно быть в форме, не расслабляться. Потому что иногда Крису кажется, что вокруг него только воздушные поцелуи, теплые улыбки и тщательно скрываемое бессердечие, и на этом фоне наблюдать за Заком с его комплексом превосходства, распространяющимся на всех на Земле, кроме собак, которые живут у него лучше, чем может позволить себе большинство людей, – это как найти воду в пустыне.  
  
Да, хреновую воду – но все же воду.  
  
Черт, Крис пьян. Он пьян и собирается потрахаться, – неважно как, а Париж сверкает вокруг, словно декорация жизни, которую он никогда не думал прожить – так ему кажется: может, сегодня он честен с собой.  
  
– Так вот, про упрощение, – говорит Крис, сделав знак всем замолкнуть. – Я не помешан на сексе… но, спасибо, Саймон… и дело не в том, что я слишком эмоционально пуст, чтобы привязываться к людям или как оно там называется, что ты пытаешься сейчас изобразить лицом, Зои, Господи Боже. Ну, не знаю. Мне нравится, как у меня складывается. Мне нравится просто секс, потому что когда это не просто секс… это не просто секс. Иногда просто хочется получить удовольствие, понимаете? И доставить удовольствие. Это развлечение, возможность насладиться друг другом, и когда мне кто-то действительно небезразличен, секс – это… в смысле, я должен, ну не знаю, добиться его что ли, нет? На это уходит много энергии, выкладываешься эмоционально, и не понимаю, почему я должен стесняться того, что доволен собой, только потому, что я тут не вагоны разгружаю с утра до ночи.  
  
Повисает долгая, тяжелая пауза, когда он замолкает… Это было слишком откровенно, думает Крис, кинув предательский взгляд на свой виски… Карл вздыхает, качает головой и роняет тяжелую руку Крису на плечо.  
  
– Прости, приятель, – говорит он, – но я все еще считаю тебя свиньей, честно. У тебя сердце в правильном месте, и конечно мы не станем любить тебя из-за этого меньше, но действия говорят громче слов, так-то.  
  
– Вчера ты кому-то повыл вслед, – соглашается Зои.  
  
Крис смотрит на нее в упор:  
– Это был Саймон!  
  
– Ага, – подтверждает Саймон, утирая несуществующую слезу, – и я чувствую себя глубоко обезличенным.  
  
– Полная фигня, – бросает Крис, мрачно откидываясь в кресле в тот момент, когда Эрик возвращается из своего подозрительно долгого похода в туалет. Джон начинает смеяться, потому что Карл из лучших побуждений задает Эрику неловкие вопросы, пересыпанные устаревшими наркоманскими словечками, и у Криса легко получается зажечь сигарету и дистанцироваться от разговора.  
  
Рядом с ним Зак подозрительно тих, с убитым выражением лица крутит в стакане джин. Алкоголь привычно размывает рамки, и это, наверное, и есть причина, почему Крис не в состоянии просто оставить все как есть, так что он тыкает пальцем в плечо Зака, делая складки на его смешном сером свитере.  
  
– Я хочу сказать, что это нечестно. У тебя столько же свиданок на раз, сколько у меня, я знаю, что ты трахаешься также часто, как многие, как я. И только из-за того, что у твоих партнеров есть члены…  
  
– Я не трахаюсь так, как ты трахаешься, – обрывает его Зак. Это звучит резко даже для него, и Крис немного лениво думает, что именно поэтому он не смешивает секс и чувства – чувства слишком сложная материя. – Я не нуждаюсь в чертовой подготовке для эмоциональной связи, Крис. Я хочу сказать, Господи, ты жалок. Мне вообще по большей части не нравятся люди. Если бы я спал только с теми, кто мне исключительно приятен, то вообще остался бы без секса.  
  
– Я не это сказал! – Крис не знает, почему начинает защищаться, почему разговор так болезненно отзывается в груди… но оно есть так как есть. Он глубоко затягивается и выдыхает дым прицельно в лицо Зака. – Как бы ни было, это ты жалок, а не я. У меня отлично выходит сходиться с людьми, и в этом проблема, что я отдаюсь полностью и за это получаю… неважно. Ты не умеешь разговаривать с другими, ты похож на чертова отшельника, и что это за заявление – «Я не свинья, потому что я всех ненавижу, и лучше быть таким?»  
  
– Тебе сделали больно, – Зак подхватывает нить разговора, от которого Крис сознательно ушел, и это темная сторона того, думает Крис, когда кто-то может заканчивать предложения за тебя. – Я прав? И поэтому ты никогда не спишь с женщиной дважды, и поэтому ты так оскорблен сейчас… ты не хочешь, чтобы кто-то причинил тебе боль. Твое драгоценное эго слишком драгоценное, чтобы им рисковать, и это многое о тебе говорит – все, если честно. Только тип с таким эго, как у тебя, может думать, что он единственный на земле, кто столкнулся с этим. Да ладно.  
– Ты зол, – понимает Крис, тоже злясь. – Мужик, вот что это за… то есть, блядь, Зак, о чем мы говорим? Какое тебе дело до того, чем я занимаюсь вообще?  
  
Зои, Джон и Карл встают из-за стола и перемещаются по бару; Эрик внимательно слушает какую-то историю, что рассказывает Саймон, и это наверняка гораздо веселее, чем их с Заком тихая ссора. Потому что это она, ссора, мать ее. Они пьяны и потеряли чувство реальности, пересекли линию между подколками и подлинной враждебностью, ту самую, что определяет их отношения, и Крис знает – это опасные воды. Так ли оно происходит, действительно ли вся грязь, сложности, проблемы между ними, прячущиеся под поверхностью, наконец выходят на свет в шутливом разговоре, сошедшем с рельсов, и они будут бить по больным точкам друг друга, пока не треснет лёд, и они оба не потонут в реальности, в которой играют в игру, никому не приносящую выигрыша?  
  
Но вместо того, чтобы продолжать, Зак вздыхает, словно капитулируя, и стаскивает у Криса пачку “Парламента”. Просто тянется к его карману на груди и выуживает пачку, будто это его собственность, а потом поднимает брови над сложенными в привычном жесте ладонями. Крис закатывает глаза, но дает прикурить. Он смотрит куда-то над плечом Зака, потому что это легче, чем смотреть на него, вылавливает официантку из толпы и улыбается ей. Это – просто, это – не напрягает, это то, в чем он хорош, здесь никто не ждет от него ничего сверхъестественного. И ничего тут нет плохого, не стоит жалеть об этом только потому, что друзья думают, будто это превращает его в мудака. И точно не потому, что Зак, который, как Крис точно знает, каждую пару недель находит себе парня на ночь в тренажерке, решил поковыряться у него в душе.  
  
– Ты был прав, – тихо говорит Зак, когда Крис снова смотрит на него. – И Зои тоже. Ты не свинья, ты трус.  
  
Крис заверяет себя и этой ночью, и следующей, и еще много недель подряд, что когда-нибудь эта фраза перестанет его мучить. Хотя не слишком удивляется, когда этого не происходит.  
  
  
 **«Счастье – это теплый ствол» (весна 2013)**  
  
Это отличный эротический сон: резкие грани, затуманенный фон, акцент на ощущениях, а не на том, что видишь, и, черт, Крису нравится. Он не уверен, что знает, кого трахает, потому что это просто неопределенный образ, словно сочетание всех, с кем он когда-либо переспал, в одном теле: под ладонями грудь Доминик, бедра Оливии оседлали его грудь, а тот парнишка-второкурсник с курса гейской литературы в Беркли – Джереми? Джаред? – не важно, просто его член у Криса в заднице, и его трудно не узнать. Подобное должно удивлять, даже если отбросить физическую невозможность происходящего. Крис однажды пробовал с тремя одновременно, и большую часть времени мечтал о том, чтобы запереться где-нибудь в пустой комнате и подышать в пакетик, – и так несколько часов. Трое в постели – в реальности для Криса это максимум. Больше – уже слишком напрягает.  
  
Но это не реальность, это сон, и чертовский классный сон из тех, в существовании которых Крис никогда не сознается, и поэтому он настолько сбит с толку, когда просыпается на диване в гостиной, вырванный из сна звонком телефона. Рядом никого нет, никто его не видит, но он-то здесь, и это чертовски унизительно. Воспоминания о том, как он втрахивался в диван во сне, представляя целый набор своих бывших, будут преследовать его целый день, заставляя неловко дергаться, видя собственное отражении в зеркале. И в стеклах окон тоже – более чем вероятно. Черт.  
  
– Черт, – бормочет Крис в намокшую – ну, класс! – от вытекшей слюны диванную подушку, искренне надеясь, что все отстирается. – Сейчас, подождите, – добавляет он для продолжающего трезвонить телефона, но тут вспоминает, что его никто не слышит, по крайней мере, пока он не возьмет трубку. Вслепую – очки где-то валяются, черт, куда он их засунул? – он шарит рукой, пока не натыкается пальцами на край вибрирующего телефона. Он поднимает его высоко над головой, а глаза фокусируются достаточно, чтобы определить, где тут должна быть кнопка «ответить» – и он нажимает на нее.  
  
– Алло? – говорит Крис. Ну, по крайней мере, именно это он собирается сказать, поворачиваясь, чтобы сесть, и вспоминает, что заснул с последней частью «Барсетширских хроник» на груди только тогда, когда книга тяжело падает ему на колено, то самое, которое он вчера потянул в спортзале. В результате у него вырывается: – Алло… ай! Блядь!  
Пока еще неизвестный собеседник начинает смеяться на другом конце линии.  
  
– Господи Боже, чем ты там занимаешься? Ну скажи, что умудрился пораниться, просто отвечая на звонок. Я всегда знал, что ты на это способен – хоть немного позитива этой ночью.  
  
Крис обнаруживает очки под левой ногой, – после того, как чуть не раздавил их, наступив, – и водружает их на нос. Отодвинув телефон от уха, он смотрит на дисплей, чтобы убедиться в том, что уже и так знает.  
  
– Зак?  
  
– Нет, в первый раз ты был прав, – отвечает Зак. Он хихикает, и это очень странно. – Это «Аллоай Блядь», твой самый близкий друг-викинг. Кто такой Зак?  
  
– Дружище, сейчас… – Крис кидает взгляд на часы на стене, моргает и потирает веки пальцами прямо под очками, – угу, сейчас, мать твою, четыре утра. Какого хрена ты звонишь в четыре утра?  
  
Смех на другом конце резко обрывается, и Зак язвительно спрашивает:  
  
– Что, я вас прервал? Ты опять играешь на нервах своего агента, затащив к себе в постель какую-то старлетку, а теперь бросил ее ради меня? Это грубо, Крис.  
  
– Ты прервал мой сонный цикл, – отвечает Крис довольно мягко. Спина хрустит, когда он потягивается, он двигает шеей, разминая ее и попутно окидывая взглядом разгром вокруг – пустые винные бутылки, стакан, коробку из-под пиццы, открытую пачку «Парламента». Он смутно помнит, как решил, что заслуживает право хотя бы на один день расслабиться; когда-нибудь он выучит, что такие «расслабления» приводят только к гипогликемии. – И если заснуть в обнимку с Энтони Троллопом не считается грубостью, я невиновен по всем статьям. Серьезно, ты чего звонишь?  
  
– Боже. Какой ты скучный, – бурчит Зак.  
  
– Эй, – наконец Крис просыпается достаточно, чтобы определить, что все-таки не так, не считая занудства в голосе Зака. – Ты что, пьян?  
  
– А что с того, если так?  
  
– Нет, ты что, серьезно звонишь мне, чтобы поболтать по пьяни? – Крис не знает, то ли смеяться, то ли попытаться дотянуться до Зака через трубку и придушить. – Нам что, по двадцать пять?  
  
– Оу, – Зак фыркает. – Ты еще не прекратил звонить друзьям, когда был пьян, в твои двадцать пять? Никому не рассказывай, а то засмеют. Звучит просто жалко.  
  
В его словах столько желчи, что Крис отодвигает телефон от уха снова, на этот раз чтобы состроить оскорбленную рожу, но тут же осознает, что это действительно выглядит жалко.  
  
– Приятель, ты серьезно? – говорит он Заку. – Вообще-то это ты сейчас на линии, звонишь в такой жуткий час, чтобы поболтать, потому что пьян, а тебе сколько стукнуло – тридцать шесть? Искренне надеюсь, что у тебя хватит сил развернуть обвиняющий перст на себя, потому что ты заслуживаешь этого гораздо больше.  
  
– Это особый случай, – чрезмерно слезливо вздыхает Зак, что заставляет Криса закатить глаза, пока тот не продолжает: – Ну, понимаешь, меня бросили, все дела.  
  
У Криса фотосессия для «Men's Health» через пять часов, на лице отпечатался шов подушки, а в желудке печет – как всегда бывает, когда запиваешь пиццу красным вином после шести вечера. По-хорошему ему нужно сейчас сбросить звонок, найти антацид, выпить две бутылки воды и попытаться добрать хоть немного сна в собственной кровати. Это правильно. Это выбор серьезного человека.  
Но, жалость какая, он уже тянется за обувью и отвечает в трубку:  
  
– Вот дерьмо. Ты где?  
  
***   
  


  
  
Спустя сорок пять минут Крис идет по пирсу Санта Моника с двумя стаканчиками из «Старбакс». Серый капюшон толстовки натянут так низко, что практически скрывает глаза, а очки запотевают, как часто бывает рано утром, и он снова чувствует себя чертовым пятнадцатилетним подростком. Не лучшая идея общаться с Заком – Закобщаться, добавляет часть его сознания, с которой он ничего не может поделать, – когда чувствуешь себя на пятнадцать. Крис на собственном опыте выучил, что лучшая защита от самолюбивого натиска Зака, – тот иначе не умеет, – это нападение. Стоит Крису побыть рядом с его действительно раздутым эго один день, и домой он возвращается с ощущением, будто он самый заурядный тип. А если они общаются, когда у самого Криса паршивое состояние, то чаще всего всё кончается мыслями, что он просто абсолютный идиот.  
  
Хуже всего в их с Заком отношениях именно это, не смотря на то, что Зак постоянно заставляет его чувствовать себя чем-то вроде пирожка с капустой, который кто-то посыпал  _Прованскими травами_ , чтобы придать блюду ресторанный шик. И все равно Крис продолжает с ним встречаться. Вместо того чтобы искать кого-то, кто не станет потрошить его капустную начинку, Крис зачем-то хочет изменить себя, то, из чего он сделан. Это… непривычно, не в его стиле, даже если не обращать внимания на дурацкую метафору.  
  
С положительной стороны – и сегодня он определенно на коне – можно посмотреть на Зака, которого отвергли и который умудрился выбрать самое типичное место во всем городе, чтобы пострадать в одиночестве. Даже затуманенные очки Криса не в состоянии вместить такого давно не пятнадцатилетнего Зака, от этой мысли Крис чувствует себя настоящим мудаком – и, вот она, проблема с Заком во всей красе.  
  
Крис останавливается посередине пирса, выпрямляет спину и глубоко вдыхает. «Держи себя в руках, Пайн, Бога ради, – говорит он между вдохами. – Ты зациклился, это жалко, и вообще, ты тут ни при чем».  
  
Пустой пирс, естественно, не отвечает, но спустя секунду раздается крик пеликана со стойки в нескольких метрах. Если бы у Криса руки не были заняты кофе, он показал бы глупой птице средний палец, но руки заняты, и он удовлетворяется сердитым взглядом и, может быть, слегка шипит, за что ему немедленно становится стыдно, и идет дальше.  
Он доходит до конца пирса и уже начинает подумывать, что его, кажется, разыграли, как замечает Зака. Тот сидит на маленьком выступе сразу за магазином подарков "Шоссе 66", свесив ноги к воде, и это вопиющее нарушение, наверное, шестнадцати различных правил. Он облокотился на деревянные перила, спина сгорбилась, а Ноа лежит с ним рядом как – ну – как сторожевая собака. Если бы не было так темно, вышла бы отличная фотография, жаль, что нет камеры – тут Крису приходится себе снова напомнить, что его это не касается.  
  
– Эй, – зовет он. В голову не приходит ничего умного, чтобы сказать – вот за это он не любит утро. – Лучше бы тебе оказаться Заком, а не каким-нибудь левым бродягой. Я не встаю в четыре утра ради абы кого.  
  
Зак чуть не подпрыгивает на месте, прежде чем слегка повернуться и уставиться на Криса, словно тот гребаная галлюцинация. Он смотрит на кофе в руках у Криса, переводит взгляд на лицо, снова на руки, словно в поиске каких-то ответов. Ноа радостно вскакивает и трусит в его сторону, и буквально в дюйме от его ног останавливается и обеспокоенно поворачивается к Заку, словно спрашивая разрешения. Секунду спустя пес мягко тыкается головой Крису в ноги, тихо поскуливая, видимо считая, что так выигрывает со всех сторон, и проявив симпатию, и избежав возможного недовольства Зака.  
  
Иногда Крис даже волнуется, насколько они с Ноа похожи. В каком-то смысле в этом есть что-то нездоровое.  
  
– Ты… принес кофе, – спустя секунду говорит Зак. Он хреново выглядит, на лице щетина, и вообще он какой-то помятый, так что сразу видно, что это не дань моде. Волосы жирные, и распадаются как если бы он слишком часто запускал в них пятерню. Крис понимает, что Зака удивляет не кофе. Только Зак мог позвонить спьяну в 4 утра, рассказать Крису, где находится, когда тот спросил, пообещать никуда не уходить, пока тот не приедет, а потом быть уверенным, что Крис не появится. Чтобы понять подобный ход мыслей – тотальное отсутствие веры в человечество в целом и в Криса в частности – простым смертным требуются значительные усилия.  
  
– Конечно, я принес кофе, – говорит Крис, не собираясь озвучивать свои мысли. – И Адвил. Можешь взять стаканчик? Я хочу погладить твоего пса. Он во мне дыру пробьет, чувствую себя Сталиным.  
  
Зак фыркает и забирает стаканчик.  
  
– Дай угадаю: жертвуешь возможностью почесать ему уши ради общественного блага?  
  
  
– В Советской России уши чешут тебя, – говорит Крис, приседая, и под фырканье Зака – опять, – ставит в сторону свой стаканчик с кофе, после чего запускает пальцы в мех Ноа. Пес извивается от восторга. – Да, Ноа? Чешут, да, правда?  
  
– Не сюсюкай с ним, – говорит Зак. – Это не ребенок.  
  
– И вообще не человек, – добавляет Крис, а Ноа – самое воспитанное четвероногое почти на весь Лос-Анджелес – борется с желанием свалить его на землю и облизать ему лицо. – Я, конечно, знаю, что ест он как…  
  
– О, хватит.  
  
– А еще, – продолжает Крис, игнорируя сказанное, – ты сам постоянно с ним сюсюкаешь, просто тебе не хочется, чтобы я делал то же самое. Ты просто ревнуешь, что у нас такое взаимопонимание – правильно, Ноа? Он ревнует? Ревнует, да?  
  
– О, ради Бога, – произносит Зак с таким исключительным пренебрежением, что Крис не удерживается и вызывающе приподнимает бровь. Зак вздыхает, закатывает глаза и зовет: – Ноа.  
  
Больше ни звука. И все это с равнодушным лицом, без эмоций, даже не поднимая голоса, не хлопнув в ладоши, и, все равно, Ноа отскакивает от Криса, словно от огня, и восторженно укладывается на глупые, самодовольные колени Зака.  
  
– Это просто жутко, – Крис вздыхает, забирает кофе и шагает к Заку, чтобы плюхнуться рядом. – Ничего себе ты его натренировал. Ты не очень-то похож на настоящего дрессировщика.  
  
– Ты уже на это жаловался, – говорит Зак, наклоняясь вперед и опираясь на перила так, чтобы положить подбородок на предплечье – так он может и потягивать латте, и смотреть на океан. Крис понимает, что он уже не пьян – сейчас Зак уже в следующей нечеткой стадии, когда уже почти, но еще не совсем пришел в себя.  
В следующую секунду Зак удовлетворенно, а может быть, покорно вздыхает, после чего произносит:  
  
– Ты взял с цельным молоком, да? – и, собственно, так оно и есть.  
  
Крис пожимает плечами, даже не глядя на него.  
  
– Я подумал, что ты заслужил. – Зак неопределенно хмыкает, поэтому Крис прихлебывает собственный латте и спрашивает: – Ты, в общем, не хочешь рассказать, что случилось?  
  
– Не очень.  
  
– Ладно, – соглашается Крис. Секунду он мешкает, потому что на самом-то деле он никакой специалист в подобных делах, он не из тех друзей, кого зовут, чтобы поддержали после разрыва. Обычно ему звонят, когда нужно найти кого-нибудь, с кем пойти на свадьбу, или для того, чтобы напиться вместе, пообсуждать Набокова до самого рассвета, ну или зовут, когда нужно поболтать о симптомах всякой передающейся половым путем заразы – не оно ли? (Крис сам пока не болел, но звонков такого толка набирается изрядно, это он признает). А еще подвезти в аэропорт, это да. Пообсуждать терапию, тоже да. Но эмоциональная поддержка – это не его конек, он хорошо умеет слушать, если обстоятельства того требуют, но понятия не имеет, как вести разговор. Или как просто его завести.  
  
Дело еще в том, что отношения у Криса заканчивались двумя способами: либо он с разбитым сердцем рыдал на полу общественного туалета, либо он сам бесцеремонно исчезал и избегал контактов, пока его партнер не понимал намека. Так что сказать, что в его знаниях вопроса есть некоторые пробелы – это сильно преуменьшить.  
  
– Эмм, – начинает Крис, когда молчание начинает давить, – так что ты хочешь…  
  
– Не то чтобы я сильно удивлен, – обрывает его Зак. – Все было… мы не… То есть это не тот случай, когда все распрекрасно, а потом как гром среди ясного неба, потому что я ненавижу это, ненавижу даже просто играть таких персонажей. Идиоты. Просто идиоты, это… нужно быть настоящим тупицей, чтобы позволить такому случиться. Это так трудно? Понять того, кого должен знать лучше кого бы то ни было. Разве не в этом смысл? Отношений? – он поворачивается к Крису, у него слегка безумные широко распахнутые глаза, а без освещения они производят такой эффект, что Крис почти готов в панике нырнуть в океан, это не вина Зака, он не выпускает ничего из-за возведенных стен, и Крис не уверен, что верит в его искренность. – Ведь, если вы не знаете друг друга, то эмоции, да как хочешь это назови, без этого всего получается просто секс по расписанию, так? Значит, выходит, ты идиот, что не понял, что другому настолько плохо, что он собирается все бросить и сбежать. Я прав?  
  
– Э… – говорит Крис, – я не…  
  
– Даже сформулировать не можешь, как всегда, – рубит Зак, отворачиваясь так резко, что от этого немого больно, так что Крис снова запускает пальцы в шерсть Ноа, чтобы смягчить удар. Затем очень тихо Зак произносит.  
  
– Значит, я идиот.  
  
– Зак, Господи, прекращай. Никакой ты не идиот.  
  
Зак тяжело вздыхает, отставляет кофе в сторону, складывает руки на заграждении и опускает подбородок на сцепленные пальцы.  
  
– Не знаю, почему позвонил тебе, – говорит он резко, почти язвительно. – Ты весь такой сладкий, даже противно. Мне не нужно такое. Все кончено, он давно мечтал, чтобы все закончилось. Мы играли в прятки между городами, представляешь? Я здесь, он в Нью-Йорке, я в Нью-Йорке, а он здесь. Я дурак. Все нормально. Это факт, и только из-за того, что ты говоришь, что нет… и знаешь что, Крис, я даже не сильно расстроен, честно.  
  
– Ну да, – говорит Крис, совершенно не собираясь ловить Зака на такой очевидной лжи. – В смысле, конечно, не расстроен.  
  
– Ты себя позоришь, – говорит Зак со смешком. – Ты же игрой на жизнь зарабатываешь, и актер из тебя неплохой, но нужно поработать над тем, как ты врешь. ОЧЕВИДНО, что я расстроен, о'кей, я знаю. Сижу тут с этим жалким кофе, мучаюсь чертовым похмельем и так далее, такая жуткая патетика, – он снова фыркает и трясет головой. – Я о том… Я больше расстроен из-за того, что раньше не понял, чем из-за того, что это случилось. Я никогда не думал, что окажусь в такой ситуации, и вот, пожалуйста, — в дерьме по самые уши. И собаки, Господи, Джон говорит, что Сканк такой же его, как и мой, и… блядь, это, вот это меня добивает, это просто класс. Он говорит, что бросает меня, и я бодро справляюсь, но от мысли, что я потеряю собаку… – это для меня уже слишком. И кто я после этого?  
  
– Член общества защиты животных? – предполагает Крис, даже не задумавшись, и тут же чувствует себя самым большим мудаком в мире – это почти физическая реакция, он отшатывается от перил, и, если бы была возможность, отодвинулся бы и от себя тоже. Крис готов поклясться, что недавно встреченный пеликан кричит снова. – О, черт, Зак, прости, я не хотел, я не имел в виду, что это неважно… в смысле…  
Но к его удивлению Зак начинает смеяться. Эти неровные, похожие на кашель звуки напоминают Крису самые первые дни их дружбы и удивление Зака, когда раз за разом Крис доказывал, что он не просто говорящий кусок мяса. Он хлопает Криса по спине, передергивая плечами и выдавливает: – Боже, ну ты козел, просто произведение искусства, – и Крис тоже начинает смеяться, потому что, да, так оно и есть, но главное, потому, что Заку из-за этого, похоже, становится легче.  
  
– Ты сам меня позвал, – говорит Крис, когда они немного успокаиваются. – Так что сам виноват. У тебя куча знакомых, кто лучше бы подошел, чтобы подыграть тебе в этой… кстати, что это было? Удаленная сцена из последнего фильма Зака Браффа?  
  
– Не смей упоминать других Заков, – предупреждает Зак. – Есть только один-единственный, сам знаешь.  
  
– Да, Закари, – отвечает Крис почти на автопилоте, вытягивая шею, чтобы оглядеться. Ему только что пришло в голову одна мысль. – Как ты прошел сюда? Нет, как Я прошел сюда? Здесь же должна быть охрана, чтобы чокнутые подростки не забрались на обзорное колесо?  
  
– Да, был тут один парень, и он… – Зак снова начинает смеяться, – он сказал, что обожает мою работу в «Героях», попросил подписать ему какой-то поддельный парковочный талон. О, и еще он сказал, что я могу оставаться здесь, сколько пожелаю, если только не планирую… расплавить ему мозг? Это было сюрреалистично.  
  
Крис моргает.  
  
– А ты уверен, что это не была твоя пьяная галлюцинация? Давай начистоту: ты выпил бутылку текилы и съел червячка?  
  
– Он назвал меня «Сайлар», когда уходил, – говорит Зак, качая головой. – Я это не выдумал. Кстати, о выдуманных вещах. Червяк в текиле – это миф, Крис. Все это знают.  
  
– А звучит точно, как у человека, который до этого червяка добрался.  
  
– Ты смешной, – говорит Зак. И через секунду добавляет: – Но чувствую себя именно так. Будто точно съел червяка – если бы, конечно, галлюциногенные текиловые черви существовали.  
  
Без комментариев Крис засовывает руку в карман джинсов и вытаскивает «Адвил», который засунул туда, когда собирался выходить из дома. Зак смотрит с отвращением на таблетки без упаковки, и Крис поднимает обе брови, словно говоря: «Кто бы тут выбирал», или «Не веди себя как большой ребенок, ты, большой ребенок». Видимо, послание доходит, потому что Зак закатывает глаза, словно он самый обиженный человек на планете, но забирает таблетки с крисовой ладони и глотает, не запивая.  
  
Они молча сидят еще очень долго, Крис потягивает кофе, подтянув под себя ноги, Зак снова виснет на перилах. Спустя несколько минут тишины Ноа медленно сползает и выворачивается так, чтобы заполнить пространство между Заком и Крисом, один лохматый бок прижат к бедру Зака, а другой к крисову. Крис обрадовано тянется погладить пса и, словно забыв остановиться, не думая, чешет у него за ушами и проводит ладонью вниз по лохматой спине. Слабые полосы розового начинают раскрашивать небо, и где-то в этот момент его рука натыкается на руку Зака на загривке у Ноа. Крис замирает, а Зак – нет, просто напрягается на секунду и расслабляет плечи так быстро, что Крис гадает, не померещилось ли ему.  
  
– Мне правда жаль, – тихо говорит Крис.  
  
– Да, – Зак вздыхает, – мне тоже. – Он сидит неподвижно секунду, затем поворачивает голову и неуверенно улыбается Крису. – Спасибо.  
  
– Не за что, – откликается Крис. – Так что дальше? Ты… не знаю, тебе нужно перекантоваться где-нибудь пару дней? Моя гостевая спальня свободна.  
  
– О, – лицо Зака вытягивается. – Вообще-то я предпочитаю думать, что еще не опустился окончательно.  
  
Ну вот оно. Травмирующая волна неуверенности в себе – Крис чувствует, как она накатывает. Так всегда бывает, с Заком – всегда, хотя обычно трудно предсказать, что именно ее вызовет.  
  
– Ну, я не знаю! Ты с собакой, я не был уверен, что ты не…  
  
– Собираюсь болтаться по улицам без гроша в кармане в том, в чем вышел из дома? – говорит Зак, неверяще выгибая бровь. – Нет, Кристофер. Я не переписал на Джона все свои сбережения… или закладную на дом. Я не бездомный, я просто… в дурацком положении сейчас. Все будет нормально. Возможно, я просто пока поживу у себя в Нью-Йорке, пока он не придумает что-нибудь. В любом случае мы через четыре недели уезжаем в пресс-тур, хоть мне там толком и нечего делать. Я все равно должен буду тусоваться в Нью-Йорке большую часть времени, как начнутся репетиции «Стеклянного зверинца». Так что начну привыкать заранее.  
  
– О, – говорит Крис. Он почти уверен, что половина сказанного – ерунда, но не может определить, какая именно половина. Плюс его до странного печалит мысль, что после пресс-тура Зак отправится в Нью-Йорк, это хреново, хотя в их отношениях все равно ничего не изменит. С одной стороны, у Криса будет работа в Нью-Йорке пару раз, пока Зак будет там, ну и Зак точно будет появляться в ЛА. С другой стороны, они не так часто встречаются… переписываются смс, иногда обедают вместе, иногда Зак устраивает вечеринку, но нельзя сказать, что они видятся каждый день или даже каждый месяц. Они, конечно, видятся, первое время после «Стар Трека» они пили кофе каждую неделю, но со временем это прошло, да и Зак начал встречаться с Джоном, а у Криса всегда было ощущение, что Джону он не нравится.  
Но, каковы бы ни были причины, Крис не собирается о них говорить или быть полным придурком и уговаривать Зака отправиться в пресс-тур, а потом принять окончательное решение и не переезжать в Нью-Йорк на время постановки на Бродвее, где он участвует. Поэтому он просто говорит:  
  
– Я приеду посмотреть на тебя.  
  
– Попробуй только пропустить, – отвечает Зак. – Я дважды смотрел, как ты гладил этого дохлого кота, чтобы поддержать твою театральную карьеру, и ты даже нигде не готовился. Если пропустишь мою премьеру на Бродвее, наша дружба официально прекращается.  
  
Крис смеется:  
  
– Даже при том, что я тот, кому ты звонишь поплакаться после разрыва?  
  
– Не напоминай, – Зак передергивает плечами, но когда думает, что Крис не видит, он улыбается.  
  
Солнце проклевывается над горизонтом через несколько секунд – пылающий уголек, отражающийся в океане, и это настолько красиво, что практически банально, только в ЛА можно представить такое сочетание. Крис меняет очки на прописанные солнечные «Вейфайер», которые прихватил из бардачка на всякий случай. Когда Зак ворчит и поднимает руку, чтобы закрыться от света, Крис ухмыляется своей предусмотрительности и протягивает другую, не прописанную пару, которую обычно носит с контактными линзами.  
Зак моргает, глядя на очки, и раздумывает довольно долго, прежде чем водрузить их на нос. Затем, удивленным искренним тоном спрашивает:  
  
– Это настолько… ты вообще… серьезно, Крис, какой мудак таскает с собой запасную пару солнечных очков?  
  
– Вроде меня, – отвечает Крис, довольный собой. – За это ты меня и любишь.  
  
Хуже всего то, что это неправда.  
  
  
 **«Ничего нет тяжелее, чем сочувствие» (пресс-тур 2013)**  
  
Дверь с лестницы открывается с ужасным пронзительным звуком; этот факт Крис выяснил, выбравшись на крышу около получаса назад, но вспоминает слишком ярко, когда слышит звук снова. Не желая иметь дела с кем бы то ни было – с парочкой, сбежавшей с вечеринки, чтобы пообжиматься, с таким же членом клубов «У любого терпения есть предел», «Я вам не дрессированная обезьяна» и «Не надейтесь, что я просто сбегу», а может, с тем, кто ищет возможности потрахаться с кем угодно и уверен, что Крис просто обязан согласиться на секс, потому что оказался в нужном месте в нужное время – чтобы избежать подобных встреч, Крис оглядывается в поисках убежища. В нескольких футах от него большая металлическая вентиляционная труба, из тех, что торчат из крыш, слегка изгибаясь, и она дает достаточно тени, чтобы укрыться за ней, при этом не жертвуя возможностью читать при нормальном освещении. Он опускается на корточки, держа книжку в зубах – так у него остаются свободными руки, и балансировать легче, – и начинает перебираться к вентиляции.  
  
– Что ж, – говорит Зак, – это не так кошмарно, как я ожидал, но должен признать, довольно близко к тому.  
  
– Блядь! – бухтит Крис в страницы своей книги, теряя равновесие от неожиданности и падая. Он выплевывает книгу и повторяет, уже резче: – Блядь! – чувствуя, что содрал кожу на ладонях, пытаясь удержаться. – Напугал меня до смерти, специально, да? Господи, я себе все руки ободрал.  
  
– Не скули, – парирует Зак. – Пятьдесят баксов на то, что у тебя даже крови нет.  
  
Крис открывает рот, думает, закрывает его и хмурится.  
  
– Не буду спорить.  
  
– Значит, я выиграл, – пропевает Зак, хотя, черт возьми, это неправда. Крис сказал, что не спорит, потому что не соглашался на игру, а вовсе не в том смысле, что Зак прав.  
  
– Что ты тут делаешь? – спрашивает Крис, решив не пускаться в разъяснения, он-то знает, что игра не стоит свеч: Зак слишком любит соревнования, даже когда – черт, особенно когда – они даже не договаривались ни о чем таком. – Кроме того, что критикуешь меня.  
  
Зак пожимает плечами.  
  
– Я заметил, что тебя нет, а остальные, с кем можно поговорить, уже в компании других людей, от которых меня тошнит. Так что я решил, что меньшим злом будет пойти поискать тебя.  
  
Крис невольно улыбается: у Зака, когда он слегка пьян, забавная привычка четко выговаривать слова, словно первым делом алкоголь смывает у него фильтр, позволяющий ему звучать как более-менее обычный человек. А еще:   
  
– Закари, Господи Боже, это же почти комплимент.  
  
– Я знаю, – говорит Зак. – Прямо чувствую, как часть моей души вянет и умирает, – он манит Криса двумя пальцами универсальным жестом, означающим «иди сюда». Крис натягивает на лицо выражение, которое, как он надеется, выглядит достаточно жалостливым, чтобы его не пытались вернуть внутрь, и Зак закатывает глаза. – Ну, честное же слово, я не твой надсмотрщик, Пайн. Мне все равно, вернешься ты на вечеринку или нет, но если ты думаешь, что я соглашусь сидеть на этом грязном полу в “Зенья”, когда тут в углу удобная скамейка, то ты просто спятил.  
  
– Скамейка? – переспрашивает Крис, неожиданно чувствуя себя невероятно тупым из-за того, что последние тридцать минут упорно делал вид, что у него не отнимается задница от неудобного положения.  
  
– Я совершенно не представляю, как ты выживаешь самостоятельно, – Зак прикрывает глаза с болезненным выражением, встряхивает головой, но протягивает руку Крису и нетерпеливо приподнимает брови. – Ну, давай.  
  
Крис иногда забывает о некоторых вещах – иногда. Не тепло заковой руки, сжимающей его ладонь, конечно, нет, и не это особое ощущение мозолей от занятий банджо, которые контрастируют с нежностью остальной кожи ладони. Они с Заком довольно часто прикасаются друг к другу, не чересчур, но немного чаще, чем Крис позволяет себе с другими людьми. Тут похлопать по спине, там взять за руку, обхватить за плечи, просто обменяться случайным объятием – все классно и в пределах нормы. Крис даже не задумывается об этом, да и зачем, собственно? Он знает, как ощущается рука Зака, и это совершенно ничего не значит.  
  
Его сила — вот о чем Крис забывает. Глупо, если честно, потому что Зак всегда был больше его – он выше, шире в плечах, мощнее в груди и совсем не хрупкий в талии, и Крис знает, что это объективная оценка. Черт, если бы кто-нибудь спросил, кто из них с большей вероятностью победит в драке, Крис поставил бы на Зака. Даже не учитывая их физические различия, Зак интенсивно работает над собой, и настроен на победу так, как Крису и не снилось. Он понимает это. И он предупрежден.  
  
  
Просто Крис редко – очень редко, практически никогда – не оказывается в положении, когда осознает, что физически слабее кого-то. Может Зак и чуть выше, но Крис и сам шести футов, Зак крепче, но и Крис не гребаная фиалка. Он бегает ежедневно, шесть раз в неделю тренируется, у него такая мускулатура, которая приносит ему главные роли в голливудских экшен-франшизах. Чаще всего в компании у него самый красивый рельеф, а даже если и нет, если он на вечеринке с чертовыми «Лейкерс» или снимается с Томом «Посмотрите На Мое Тело И Завидуйте Весь Остаток Вашей Карьеры» Харди, сравнения больше проходят в его голове. Не то чтобы он может почувствовать эту разницу, он просто смотрит и отмечает.  
  
Но Зак тянет его с земли одной рукой, поднимая полный вес, и это мелочь, ерунда, только вот Крис достаточно натренирован, чтобы понимать, какая за этим скрывается сила. Актерство требует умения разбираться в человеческих телах, понимать, когда кто-то перенапрягается, представлять, сколько сил человек расходует или сколько у него осталось в запасе. Так вот, Зак мог бы поднять Криса и унести, даже не вспотев.  
  
Крис знает это, чувствует силу за быстрым, небрежным движением, тянущим его наверх, только и успевает вдохнуть, отчего во рту становится сухо, как все уже заканчивается. На ладони еще ощущается тепло заковой руки, словно отдаленное эхо, легкое покалывание, оставшееся после того, как Зак отстранился.  
  
– Ух, – выдыхает Крис, чувствуя, каким неповоротливым стал во рту язык. – Спасибо.  
  
Зак пялится на него секунду с подозрением, но затем словно отбрасывает то, что заставило сработать его внутренний радар. Он вытаскивает книжку из рук несопротивляющегося Криса, переворачивает обложкой и начинает смеяться, садясь на скамейку.  
  
– «Невыносимая легкость бытия»? – произносит Зак, пролистывая книгу, пока Крис устраивается рядом. – Ты просто пародия на самого себя. Звонили из Беркли и попросили пригладить текст?  
  
Не так много тем, в которых Крис чувствует себя абсолютно, безукоризненно комфортно, но его любовь к этой книге одна из них. Возможно, это не самый очевидный выбор, или совсем не очевидный, хрен с ним. Если слова на страницах способны творить то, что делает с ним эта книга, отступать и прятаться – глупо и эгоистично. Неправильно.  
  
– Только не делай вид, что ты ее никогда не читал.  
  
Зак фыркает.  
  
– Конечно, читал, но я-то не таскаю ее с собой, чтобы перечитать, сбежав с… о, твою мать, здесь пометки? Что, серьезно? Серьезно? Это правда твой экземпляр времен… «У всех выпускников кафедры английского языка был курс 204»?  
  
– О, да, и это мне говорит настоящее дитя театра, – легко парирует Крис. – Да, если хочешь знать, эта книга у меня с философского семинара по литературе 2002.  
  
– Меня в тебе пугает все, – говорит Зак. – Хочешь дать мне прозвище, не стесняйся, пусть будет «королева театральных подмостков», имя делает человека…  
  
Крис смеется и кивает:  
  
– Как скажешь, Зак.  
  
Он ждет, что Зак продолжит над ним подшучивать, как обычно, но вместо этого тот начинает листать книгу медленнее, вчитываясь в то, что написано. Крис пожимает плечами и закуривает, а когда Зак поднимает два пальца, даже не отрывая взгляда от страниц, Крис передает ему свою сигарету, а себе зажигает новую.  
  
– Мне очко, – говорит Крис после пяти минут молчания, когда они докуривают практически до фильтра. И ничего удивительного, что это идеальная фраза, чтобы привлечь внимание Зака. Он поднимает взгляд в ту же секунду, и в нем читается ясное нетерпеливое желание узнать, какое очко он потерял и каким образом. Крис ухмыляется. – Ты тоже запал. Мы… – он заставляет голос опуститься, воспроизводя забавный разговор, что был у них с фанатом на тему Кирка и Спока в первом пресс-туре, – две стороны одной монеты.  
  
– Не знаю, о чем ты, – реагирует Зак. Затем замолкает, ухмыляется и признает: – О’кей, знаю, я говорил про монету, и это все еще смешно, но… я не книгу читаю, Крис. Я читаю твои пометки. Они все проясняют. Такое ощущение, что теперь я понимаю текст на совершенно новом уровне.  
  
– Что… – начинает Крис и потом запоздало вспоминает содержание некоторых заметок. Он настолько привык, что они там есть, что даже не замечает их, когда перечитывает. Большая их часть сделана во время первого прочтения романа, тогда ему, наверное, было лет двадцать, и он был безобразно пьян. – О, Господи…  
  
– Кундера пишет: «Когда сильный слишком слаб, чтобы причинить боль слабому, слабый должен быть достаточно сильным, чтобы уйти», и ты, – Зак прерывается, хихикает и отодвигает книгу подальше от пытающегося дотянуться до нее Криса, – ты вставил «ГЛУБОКО! Очень верно!» и подчеркнул трижды, что, полагаю, символизирует насколько это глубоко и верно, да?  
  
– Знаешь что, мне надоело, давай книгу сюда, – говорит Крис. Он дергается вперед – неловко, – и Зак легко уворачивается, на его лице написано огромное удовольствие. – Боже. То, как сильно ты радуешься, издеваясь надо мной, просто нездорово, тебе не кажется?  
  
– Хм, – произносит Зак, пропуская сказанное мимо ушей. Он пролистывает страницы и восклицает: – Ты обвел, подчеркнул и выделил: «Совершенства нет, только жизнь», и должен сказать, Кристофер, у меня есть вопросы. Недостаточно было выделить один раз? Нужно было подстраховаться? Ты опасался, что не сможешь удержать в памяти четыре слова подряд? О Господи, погоди, погоди. Только не говори, что… ты что, собирался вытатуировать эту фразу где-нибудь на себе? Вокруг бицепса, да? Сзади на шее?  
  
– Боже, – выдавливает Крис, – ну ты и козел. Ну просто охренительный козел. Понятия не имею, почему я тебя терплю.  
  
И весь фокус в том, что он совершенно серьезен, абсолютно серьезен, но при этом смеется над этим, из-за этого, так что впечатление уже не то. Он смеется над собой, потому что да, Зак – настоящая скотина, но это действительно смешно. Зак забавный, хотя Крис прекрасно знает, что спустя шесть месяцев проснется глубокой ночью, и его будет трясти от одного воспоминания об этом разговоре – но это неважно, потому что сейчас все нормально, да и смеется над собой он не слишком часто. Пытается, но большую часть времени воспринимает себя слишком серьезно, так, что даже головные боли начинаются – если бы он взялся платить психотерапевту, денег, что тот срубил бы с него, хватило бы, чтобы купить маленький домик у моря. Зак же просто ходящая дышащая антитеза того, что происходит в крисовой голове. Очень возможно, что Зак не воспринял бы Криса всерьез, даже если бы тот горел (хотя повода плюнуть на него, Крис уверен, Зак бы не упустил).  
  
Наверное, в этом все и дело, если Зак так к нему относится, думает о нем в таком ключе, но все равно держится рядом, то и Крис может закрывать глаза на некоторые мелочи. Возможно, в этом и есть особенная притягательность их отношений, причина, почему он продолжает искать общества Зака, хотя половину времени в его компании ощущает себя, словно ходит по лезвию. Крис понял это несколько лет назад, но ему не нравится думать на эту тему – думать об этом просто, а вот что-то сделать – нет, к тому же, он не хочет, чтобы Зак узнал.  
  
– Ты хотел татуировку, правда? – спрашивает Зак, глядя широко распахнутыми глазами. – Но иголки – это же не для тебя, ох, Боже мой, все так и было, да?  
  
– Совершенно мимо, какой бред, – лжет Крис, потому что, хотя он и не собирался использовать эту фразу для чего-нибудь подобного, но действительно трижды за свою жизнь отказывался от запланированного похода в тату-салон. И это не то, чем он гордится.  
  
– Неважно, – отмахивается Зак. Он закрывает книгу в потрепанной обложке и сворачивает ее в трубочку, которой, предсказуемо, несильно ударяет Криса по руке. – Ну и что ты делаешь здесь с таким хипстерским выбором чтения?  
  
– Эта книга – гребаный шедевр, понял? – говорит Крис. – И кто бы тут говорил про хипстеров вообще – тот, кто на днях вывесил в истаграмм фотографию горизонта?  
  
– Я возьму свои слова обратно, если ты прочитал хотя бы еще один роман Кундеры. – Крис ерзает на сидении, и Зак триумфально ухмыляется. – Я так и знал. И все еще хочу знать, с чего ты прячешься тут, словно самая грустная на свете маленькая кинозвездочка.  
  
Крис вздыхает, чуть откидывает голову, чтобы взглянуть на звезды. Это всегда расстраивает его в путешествиях – каждую ночь ты смотришь в совершенно незнакомое небо – и заставляет чувствовать, что он не знает, где находится. Логически он понимает, что это Берлин, а потом будет Лондон, затем снова Штаты, Нью-Йорк и ЛА, места ему известные, но эмоционально он ощущает, словно этот пресс-тур – почти как та дурацкая книга про то, как парень возвращается с войны или хрен знает откуда, которая все тянется и тянется до бесконечности. Может быть, он становится слишком стар, а может это всё из-за напряжения – уход Джей Джея, фильм вымотал не меньше, чем в первый раз, и вообще Крис не очень-то уверен, что был хорош. А еще, может быть, влияет то, что Крис продолжает ловить это открытое, сердцедробительное выражение на лице Зака, когда тот думает, что его никто не видит, и это ест его, потому что он понятия не имеет, что, черт возьми, с этим делать, – словно действительно что-то нужно делать, словно он в чем-то сам виноват.  
  
– Как та книга называется, – спрашивает Крис, глядя в небо, – про парня и возвращение?  
  
Зак задумчиво прищелкивает языком.  
  
– «Путешествие в дебрях»?  
  
– Нет, по-настоящему занудная.  
  
– «Путешествие в дебрях», по-твоему, не занудная? – спрашивает Зак. – Потому что в этой оценке ты явно одинок, прямо вижу, как все, что я люблю в Билле Брайсоне, медленно растворяется в чане с кислотой.  
  
– Тебе нужно бросать играть и идти в книжный бизнес писать рецензии, – говорит Крис, отводя взгляд от звезд и сверкнув перед Заком улыбкой. – Авторы в штаны наложат от ужаса, будет смешно. Но нет, Закари, другой роман. Действительно чертовски занудный роман про…  
  
– А, «Холодная гора», – вспоминает Зак, скривив лицо. – Ну да, жуткая книга, и что?  
  
Крис жмет плечами.  
  
– Не знаю. Я думал про это, вроде… да нет, неважно. Теперь, когда я про нее вспоминаю, то вижу только дурацкое сравнение. – Он запускает руку в волосы и улыбается Заку одной из тех улыбок, что сам находит неубедительными. То есть, может, он и планировал ее, как неубедительную, ведь технически он знает, что способен на фальшивые эмоции, это его работа, ну так почему же он… блядь. – Слушай, ты меня знаешь. Я просто хотел передохнуть. Я скоро вернусь обратно, просто забудь.  
  
– Ты сейчас совсем запутался, да? – говорит Зак.  
  
Это даже не вопрос, потому что Зак во многих смыслах самый честный человек из тех, кого Крис знает. Это обоюдоострый меч, в том смысле, что с одной стороны это качество делает Зака беспощадным ублюдком практически всегда, а с другой – он не ведется на ложь, когда Крис чувствует инстинктивную необходимость что-нибудь наплести. Вот сейчас, если бы Крис сидел с кем-то другим, то стал бы выкручиваться, притворяться, но Зак, – и он это прекрасно знает, – на такое не купится и даже не попытается сделать вид, что купился. И это одно из лучших его качеств, когда дело доходит до споров.  
Так что Крис просто кивает, а Зак задумчиво наклоняет голову и говорит:  
  
– Что ж. На хрен всех остальных. Останемся здесь на всю ночь с твоим позорным студенческим раритетом.  
  
– Слушай, я могу и сам, я… проехали, – говорит Крис. – Тебе не обязательно…  
  
– Крис?  
  
– Да?  
  
Заку не нужно даже озвучивать «заткнись, ладно?», потому что он вполне способен передать смысл выражением лица. Крис прекрасно знает эту гримасу и просто закрывает рот. Непонятно, почему огромный узел в груди, что рос много дней, тот самый, что заставил его прятать книгу в сумочку Элис, так, чтобы у него было, чем отвлечься – он раскручивается, не полностью, но достаточно, чтобы вздохнуть, словно для этого ему нужно было разрешение Зака. Дерьмово. И более чем странно. И классно, прямо сейчас, потому что правда в том, что Крис ценит ощущения больше, чем что-либо другое, так что размышления о том, в каком он дерьме, откладываются на другое время.  
– Хочешь, поиграем в «Как мы можем пошутить с Бенедиктом, если он придет сюда нас искать?» – спрашивает Зак через пару минут, и да, Крис совсем не против.

 **«Живительная влага» (октябрь 2013)**  
  
– Нет, нет, ты не слушаешь, – говорит Крис, прижимая телефон к уху плечом, пока ждет, что принесут заказанный кофе. – И это очень печально, что я не могу произнести имени Майкла Дугласа без того, чтобы ты немедленно не вспомнил в разговоре Кэтрин Зета-Джонс. Можно хотя бы семь секунд не вести себя настолько по-гейски?  
  
– Не могу придумать менее гейскую тему, чем Кэтрин Зета-Джонс. – В голосе Зака больше задумчивости, чем чего-нибудь еще, а тем временем парень в розовой футболке из спандекса с надписью «Bitch», сделанной из блесток, смотрит на Криса убийственным взглядом из очереди сзади. Крис не представляет, как передать  _Да нет, я не гомофоб, я просто скрывающий этот факт бисексуал, разговаривающий с другом мужского пола, который однажды, напившись, рассказал мне в деталях, что именно предпочитает в оральном сексе_ , но совершенно забывает про это, когда Зак добавляет: – Как бы сказать – у нее совершенно восхитительная грудь.  
  
Крис возводит глаза к потолку.  
  
– Ты – совершенно безнадежный случай. Если хочешь сказать что-то в этом роде, то у нее не «восхитительная грудь», а «убойные сиськи». Или «классные буфера». Это не сложно.  
  
– Забавно, что ты думаешь, будто меня хоть на грамм волнует, достаточно ли гетеросексуально это звучит, – говорит Зак, и, кажется, его это развлекает. А вот Розовая Футболка все также выглядит взбешенной, как и десяток женщин в кофе-шопе. Есть надежда, что Крису удастся уйти целым, но весь день теперь испорчен.  
  
– Я ничего такого не думаю, – начинает Крис, а потом решает, что лучше отложить эту тему на другое время, когда поблизости не будет столько враждебно настроенных слушателей. – Слушай, речь вообще не об этом, мы можем просто…  
  
– Ладно, ладно, Майкл Дуглас, хорошо, – говорит Зак, – две секунды, трубку не вешай, о’кей? Мне звонят.  
  
– Нет, черт, Зак, не отключайся, послушай, я должен быть на съемках… ааа, отключился, – говорит Крис в тишину на линии. И добавляет для барристы, что протягивает ему кофе через решетку, – бывают же люди…  
  
– Свинья, – отрезает она. Ну да. Очень мило.  
  
В теории нужно либо быстро сматываться, либо на себе проверить фразу, «могут ли взгляды убивать», и Крис вылетает из кофе-шопа на предельной скорости. Он уже на улице, когда молчание на линии прерывается статическим шумом и вернувшимся голосом.  
  
– Извини, – говорит Зак. – Что я пропустил?  
  
– Возможность стать свидетелем, как кто-то, вероятно, наплевал мне в кофе, больше ничего, – говорит Крис, делая глоток. – Ненавижу, когда ты так поступаешь.  
  
– Как? – спрашивает Зак. – Плюю тебе в кофе? Я никогда такого не делал. Пару раз думал, но никогда не доводил до конца.  
  
–  _Огромное_  тебе спасибо. Я про то, что ты оставил меня в режиме ожидания даже не…  
  
– Подожди, – говорит Зак, и линия снова становится мертвой. Крис не успевает даже выругаться, как Зак возвращается, смеясь. – Прости, просто решил пошутить. В свою защиту скажу, ты умеешь меня довести.  
  
– Зак, богом клянусь, – начинает Крис, но так ничего и не говорит в продолжение, потому что… ну а как? Чем он может запугать Зака?  _Богом клянусь, моя привязанность к тебе так и не изменится, потому что если за годы твоих жестоких издевательств я еще не решил разорвать всякие отношения, это значит, на них ничего не сможет повлиять_ , и это единственное, что будет звучать достоверно, а в качестве угрозы подобный текст довольно слабоват.  
  
Зак молчит, и совершенно ясно, что он отсчитывает нужное количество времени, чтобы Крис успел осознать. Затем Зак бросает успокаивающим тоном – который идеально, по мнению Криса, подходит, чтобы уговаривать Ноа и Сканка:  
  
– Ладно, ладно. Пей свой заплеванный кофе, Капитан Сахаропередоз…  
  
– Серьезно?  
  
– Или я могу просто повесить трубку, – говорит Зак. – И то, что ты там хотел сказать про Майкла Дугласа, подождет другого раза.  
  
Крис несколько секунд обдумывает возможность дать ему закончить звонок. Но тут оказывается на переходе, видит оранжевую надпись «СТОП» на другой стороне улицы и вздыхает, потому что – ну да. Сигнал точно в тему. Нет смысла врать самому себе.  
  
– Я ходил на этот сбор пожертвований вчера, – говорит Крис, – потому что десять человек мне сказали, что они будут там…  
  
– Твой агент тебе угрожала, и тебе некуда было податься, – прерывает Зак.  
  
Это раздражает, но он прав по обоим пунктам, так что Крис отвечает:  
  
– Неважно, я там был, и он – Майкл Дуглас – был тоже… а он же, мать его, настоящая легенда, понимаешь? Я смотрел фильмы с ним ещё совсем мелким, он долгие годы был для меня идеалом…  
  
– Что, правда?  
  
– Ты не мог бы просто… – говорит Крис расстроено, – Слушай, я хотел подойти и поздороваться, но не смог, потому что каждый раз, как смотрел на него, всё, о чем мог думать – о той истории с куннилингусом, про которую болтали несколько месяцев назад! Ему стоило открыть рот, а я представлял, как он вылизывает какую-то девчонку, а он – не тот человек, о чей сексуальной жизни я хотел бы вспоминать. Ужасно!  
Долгая пауза. Затем Зак говорит строго:  
  
– У парня рак, Крис.  
  
– Я знаю! – отвечает Крис, махнув свободной рукой. Переход открыт, и это здорово, потому что люди снова на него оглядываются, словно он – воплощение дьявола. Он понижает голос и шипит: – Я этим не горжусь, я вообще чувствую себя настоящей скотиной. Он – легенда кинематографа и прекрасный человек и, честно говоря, то, что он говорил на эту тему, очень важно. Я знаю! Серьезно! Надеюсь, если мне нужно будет открыть прессе что-нибудь о моей сексуальной жизни, чтобы предупредить людей о возможном риске для здоровья, то у меня хватит на это духу. Но, слушай, я стою на этой вечеринке, и эта мысль меня просто выбивает. Все, на что меня хватило, это не упоминать про вылизывание вагины в каждом разговоре!  
  
Зак ужасный человек, и Крис не должен был ему звонить – Зак начинает смеяться.  
– О Господи, Крис.  
  
– Заткнись! – Крис чувствует, что краснеет, и это смешно, он сам не знает, зачем позвонил. – Забудь. Я ничего не говорил.  
  
– Крис, – повторяет Зак, продолжая смеяться, – надеюсь, тебе не нужны уверения, что ты не отправишься в ад за размышления о языке Майкла Дугласа, вылизывающем чью-то мохнатку? Это была бы самая дурацкая из твоих идей, а конкуренция в этой категории так велика, что я за тебя немного волнуюсь.  
  
– Мохнатку?  
  
– А что? В этой области я не эксперт, – говорит Зак без стеснения. – Вот если ты мне позвонишь и скажешь, что видел тот фильм про Либераче и не можешь перестать думать о том, как Майкл Дуглас отсасывает Мэту Деймону…  
  
– Зак, черт, ты еще больше все портишь…  
  
– Я бы сказал: «Да, я тоже», и предложил бы какой-нибудь дельный совет, – продолжает Зак и смеется, когда Крис стонет. – Но хоть я и стараюсь не думать о том, «что там под нами вверх ногами»…  
  
– Откуда ты это вытащил? – спрашивает Крис ошарашено. – О Боже, это Карл сказал? Ты подхватил это у Карла?  
  
  
– Я не могу тебе помочь, – весело заканчивает Зак. – Мне так жаль.  
  
– Ни черта тебе не жаль, – откликается Крис. Он уже дошел до павильона звукозаписи… еще три часа, наверное, и он распрощается с бесконечной озвучкой «Джека Райана», отложенной на последний момент. Он машет рукой Джеки, звукорежиссеру, которая курит снаружи. – Тебе никогда не жаль. Ты худший человек из всех, кого я знаю. Сидишь в своей злодейской берлоге и смеешься, как маньяк.  
  
– Это квартира, а не берлога.  
  
– Потому что твоя берлога на далеком тропическом островке?  
  
– Именно, – говорит Зак. – Если я соберусь захватить мир, то буду делать это откуда-нибудь из очень комфортабельного места.  
  
Крис смеется, вытягиваясь у стены рядом с Джеки.  
  
– Хорошо, отложи ненадолго идеи о мировом господстве, о’кей? У меня до хрена дел сегодня.  
  
– И все на свете, конечно, вертится вокруг тебя. – Услышать, как Зак закатывает глаза, невозможно, но он вздыхает, а это обычно идет в комплекте.  
  
– Думаешь, ты единственный мегаломаньяк, делающий карьеру в Голливуде? – спрашивает Крис и беспомощно улыбается, когда раздается смех Зака. – Ладно, надо идти. Ни пуха вечером.  
  
– Угу, угу, – говорит Зак. – Удачи в чистилище дубляжа, – и линия умирает в третий и последний раз.  
  
– Все нормально, – говорит Джеки, когда Крис засовывает телефон в карман. Он смущенно хмурится, а она пожимает плечами. – Тоже не могу отвлекаться ни на кого, когда работаю. Мою подружку это дико бесит.  
  
– Ну, да, – говорит Крис. Он не очень понимает, о чем это она, но, может, это просто попытка завязать дружбу… Крис тоже так делал — выбирал случайную деталь из рассказов человека, чтобы с ним сблизиться. Джеки ему нравится, и он предлагает: – В смысле, ты права, я понимаю. Я тоже так думаю. Концентрируюсь на чем-то одном.  
Джеки прищуривается, смотрит на него, словно не понимает, о чем он, но потом пожимает плечами, выбрасывает сигарету и поворачивается к двери.   
  
– Хорошо. Пойдем внутрь, эта хрень сама себя не запишет.  
  
До Криса доходит гораздо позже, что Джеки имела в виду – на следующей неделе, когда они с Джоном выбираются выпить, и Джон отходит позвонить жене. Она решила, будто их разговор с Заком был важным и личным. Она прочитала что-то по его лицу, по тону голоса, и сделала выводы.  
И это смешно. Конечно же, смешно. Но эта мысль заставляет Криса испытывать неудобство, особенно после того, как ему приходится побороть первую реакцию – желание написать смс о своем открытии Заку.

**«Покер» (ноябрь 2013)**

По дороге в театр Крис покупает для Зака латте.  
Зак дразнит его, называя “калифорнийским мальчиком”, когда он ругается на колючий зимний ветер, знаменующий нью-йоркскую зиму, и в отместку Крис забирает стаканчик обратно и держит между замерзшими ладонями, греясь. Стаканчик так и путешествует между ними, пока они идут: Зак отбирает его, когда хочет пить, и возвращает, даже не глядя, просто держит стаканчик в воздухе, словно он Цезарь, или Клеопатра, или какая-нибудь школьная примадонна… Крис решает не продолжать подыскивать сравнения. Он просто несет кофе, даже не глотнув ни разу, ощущает тепло и напоминает себе, что Зак всегда такой, когда нервничает, что прогулка через десять кварталов пешком при сорока пяти градусов по Фаренгейту (семь по Цельсию) не смертельна, а еще, что ему нужно купить перчатки.

Зайдя в театр, он испытывает облегчение: отопление здесь достаточно сильное, чтобы компенсировать холодрыгу на улице. На Зака это не действует, он по-прежнему словно в ледяном панцире – с тех самых пор, как забрал Криса утром из аэропорта, но Крис это переживет. Дружить с Заком – значит быть готовым при случае получить обморожение, и Крис знал, на что идет, заказывая билеты на самолет в день премьеры. Зак оттает, когда закончится спектакль, или после пары стаканчиков, или завтра… или никогда, потому что Крис учитывает и такой вариант. Если Зак никогда не оттает, Крис просто привыкнет к холоду.

Конечно, такое Крис никогда не скажет вслух. Это, как и его многочисленные темные мысли, недостойно быть выражено словами.  
Зак показывает ему все, но визит торопливый, объяснения скомканные. В его голосе чувствуется легко угадываемое нетерпение, словно он и рад, что Крис тут, но будто бы и не рад, ведь тогда он мог бы погрузиться в привычный порядок вещей. Крис понимает, – почти, поэтому ничего не говорит из того, что думает: что Зак выглядит удручающе уместно, одной рукой теребя веревку от занавеса, другой рассеянно проводя по волосам, пока быстро рассказывает Крису особенности устройства сцены, все, что, по его мнению, Крису следует знать. И Крис настолько по-идиотски горд за него, за восторженные отзывы, которые люди продолжают присылать, зная, насколько ему не все равно, что не может заставить себя вымолвить ни слова. В такие моменты Зак его пугает – его дикий талант и яркий интеллект, то, как люди автоматически поворачиваются к нему, когда он входит в комнату, и Крис гадает, не случится ли так, что однажды Зак повернет голову и забудет о том, что он рядом, и сможет ли Крис его в этом винить.

Хорошо, что он так ничего и не сказал. Зак посмеялся бы над ним, и смеялся бы, возможно, следующую дюжину лет, а этого Крис бы не пережил. С Заком можно отрабатывать свое умение не показывать эмоции: ничего, если он имеет представление, что именно тебя тревожит, все нормально, пока он не знает, насколько сильно ты вовлечен.

Зак уходит на грим. Крис занимает свое место – третий ряд, самый центр – и следующие сорок пять минут следит за тем, как прибывает публика. Странно, как в отсутствие Зака начинает ощущаться, насколько лихорадочно складывались его мысли. Странно, что только дистанцировавшись от холода Зака, Крис может напомнить себе, что нужно расслабиться и принять все, как есть.

Занавес поднимается. Занавес опускается. Занавес поднимается. Занавес опускается. Крис забывает, что прошел десять кварталов при сорокапятиградусной температуре, и про то, каким Зак становится, когда нервничает, о том, что нужно купить перчатки и что нужно расслабиться. Крис забывает о латте и насмешках, и о том, что немного, совсем немного боится Зака – сегодня и всегда. Крис забывает себя.

А потом все заканчивается, и он стоит и хлопает, а Зак кланяется с таким выражением лица, которое Крис видел только однажды, на пирсе в светлой дымке наступающего дня. Он абсолютно открыт после того, как полностью стал кем-то другим, и Крис испытывает почти благоговение перед ним, как актер, как человек, и даже не пытается стереть со щек следы слез или разгладить морщины на брюках, ткань которых мял в кулаках весь второй акт. Зак будет над ним смеяться, но это ничего, это хорошо, потому что Зак заслуживает, заслуживает знать, даже если это только в очередной раз докажет ему, что Крис слишком сентиментален. Зак должен знать, хочет он или нет.

Впервые в жизни Крис чувствует себя эгоистом и альтруистом одновременно. Ощущения в груди странно-неловкие, словно брякнул что-то на вечеринке или забыл о дне рождения друга, но он не позволит своим ощущениям заставить его отступить.

Когда Крис входит, Зак стоит у зеркала в гримёрке в одной футболке и снимает грим ватным тампоном. Он все еще открыт, когда поворачивается, Крис видит это, чувствует, и когда Зак с удивлением осматривает его с головы до ног, он не собирается уклоняться от взгляда. Зак разглядывает заломы на брючинах, изучает дорожки слез на его лице, и Крис произносит дрогнувшим голосом:

– Зак, это было…это было… ты был  _ослепителен_ , – он знает, что это слишком, но не важно –  _не важно!_ – сегодня не важно.

И для него полная неожиданность, что Зак пересекает комнату и обнимает его, сжимая в объятиях крепко-крепко, и теплая щека, липкая от пота, прижимается к его щеке.   
– Кто так говорит, Крис, Господи Боже мой.   
И Крис не знает, не отвечает, не отпускает.

**«Лучшего года не может быть» (декабрь 2013)**  
  
Зак занят тем, что разбирает по косточкам, что такое плуот, когда телефон Криса начинает трезвонить.  
  
– Я просто не понимаю, почему до тебя не доходит, – говорит Зак, повышая голос, чтобы было слышно через играющую словно на жестянках версию «По ком звонит колокол», которая стоит у Криса в качестве рингтона. – Название буквально означает содержание. Слива и абрикос, о’кей, это… ты машешь мне, чтобы я заткнулся? Серьезно, Крис? Ты сдался на каком-то там плуоте?  
  
Крис говорит «привет» в трубку вместо того, чтобы ответить на это, и кидает на Зака взбешенный взгляд.  
  
– Ну черт побери, друг, это моя сестра. Не смотри на меня, словно я убил твоих собак, а пойди лучше выбери апельсины…  
  
Зак смотрит на него пристально, но толкает тележку в направлении апельсинов. Крис воспринимает это как победу, хотя и не знает, что именно это говорит об их отношениях. Возможно, если он будет с собой честен, ничего хорошего.  
  
– Ага, – произносит Кэйти тем самым тоном и с интонацией, которая у Пайнов переводится как  _«Я уже смеюсь над тобой»_. – Неудачный момент? Я могу перезвонить.  
  
– Нет, просто в магазине покупаю продукты, – отвечает Крис. Он подхватывает упаковку засахаренных орешков пекан и поднимает над головой помахать Заку, который смотрит на них, будто изучая, с другого края ряда. – И на меня накричали, потому что я не понимаю разницы между нектарином и гребаным плуотом, будто в жизни нет ничего важнее.  
  
Зак, который определенно все слышал, прищуривает глаза. Он мстительно качает головой на пеканы, отказываясь их брать, а Кэйти спрашивает:  
  
– Что такое плуот?  
  
– Вот видишь, я же говорил, двое против одного, – Крис шагает в сторону конца ряда, держа пеканы в руке, бросает их в тележку, игнорируя приподнятую бровь Зака и говорит ему: – Кэт тоже не знает, что такое плуот, ты, чертов засранец.  
  
– Ну-ка дай мне телефон, – приказывает Зак и – ну… Кэйти, конечно, Зака знает. Крис передает трубку.  
  
Следующие несколько минут он более-менее бесцельно бродит по отделу, выбирает апельсины, авокадо, кладет в тележку сетку яблок, пока Зак – настоящая скотина – щелкает пальцами и показывает, что взять. Он слышит часть разговора со стороны Зака и не может не заметить, что он использует свой «беззубый» тон, тот самый, который включает, когда для него важно, чтобы говорящий не посчитал его ублюдком. Очень мило, думает Крис, что Заку важно, что думает о нем Кэт, даже если все, что сейчас выходит из его рта, это: «Ммммм» и «Господи, я правда не могу тебе сказать», а ещё смех – наверняка они смеются над Крисом.  
  


  
  
Крис в слишком хорошем расположении духа сегодня, чтобы об этом беспокоиться. Почти целый день они с Заком провели за тем, что Крис называл бы «импровизацией», если бы хоть один из них был сносным музыкантом, но даже без этого все прошло здорово. Пальцы болят, и он чувствует себя хорошо, свободно, словно провел субботу именно так, как ее нужно проводить. Даже сейчас все здорово, ему выпала редкая возможность сделать что-то столь элементарное, как гребаный шопинг, без того, чтобы его облепили папарацци. Крис не уверен, почему ему так повезло, возможно, все думают, что он в ЛА, а может, для ублюдков сейчас слишком холодно, чтобы выбираться из своих нор, но это не важно, а то, что его оставили в покое – прекрасно. Черт, есть еще версия, что одежда, которую он носит, какая-нибудь заколдованная и скрывает его личность, очки волшебные, как и нестриженная борода, волшебный шерстяной шарф, что он купил, потому что чертова холодина, и волшебная жуткая закова фиолетовая толстовка с дыркой в правой подмышке. Она слегка шире в плечах тех, что носит Крис, – скоро он начинает сниматься в экранизации «В лес» и, как сказала его агент, они хотят его «гибким» – а у трикотажного свитера слегка длинноваты рукава. Крис ловит себя на том, что потирает ткань между большим и указательным пальцами, словно пытается оставить отпечаток.  
  
На горке яблок сорта Мекинтош одно – самое крупное – вот-вот свалится, но Крис спасает его от жалкого существования слишком крупной рыбины в этом искусственном прудике, подбрасывает в воздух, ловит и откусывает.  
  
– Нет, что, серьезно? – спрашивает Зак, словно волшебник появляясь из-за локтя Криса, и перехватывает яблоко. – Ты их вообще моешь?  
  
– Оно – био, – отвечает Крис, пожав плечами и отбирая яблоко обратно, после чего откусывает еще более крупный кусок, так, чтобы немного брызг попало Заку на лицо и спрашивает. – С каких пор ты стал гермофобом?  
  
– С каких пор ты не в состоянии, как нормальный человек, донести продукты до кассы, не начав их есть? – спрашивает Зак. – Или, подожди: это для тебя нормально, а я просто не в курсе, потому что никогда… стоп, мы никогда вместе не ходили по магазинам? Быть такого не может, ты столько раз у меня обедал.  
  
– Моя сестра все еще на телефоне? – спрашивает Крис, заметив трубку в руке Зака. – Ты что, ее бросил?  
  
– А? Ну, да, на линии, – Зак протягивает ему телефон, после чего толкает тележку дальше и бросает, уходя: – За твои пеканы сам будешь платить, идиот.  
  
– Прости, – обращается Крис к Кэйти в перерыве между тем, как кусает яблоко снова. – Ты же знаешь, как он себя ведет, если что-то не по его.  
  
– Ты в последнее время на  Deloreans не разгонялся больше, чем на 88 миль в час, а? – Кэйти реагирует, как в детстве, когда Крис умудрялся сотворить что-то в крайней степени идиотическое, её голос балансирует между обычным разговорным и крайне скептическим. – Потому что у меня такое ощущение, что я говорю с тобой, но через пять лет.  
  
– Ага, – Крис пропускает мимо ушей, потому что в этот момент читает список ингредиентов на пакете гранолы – хватит с него льняного семени. Через секунду до него доходит и он добавляет, – погоди, что? Почему?  
  
– Проехали, – говорит Кэт. – Что ты вообще забыл в Нью-Йорке?  
  
Крис пожимает плечами, удерживая плечом трубку, так, что руки свободны и можно кинуть гранолу – которая, как он теперь знает, не содержит льна – по дуге в сторону заковой тележки. Он слишком далеко, чтобы попасть, но умудряется задеть Зака по затылку, так что его отвратительная зеленая бандана с рисунком из турецких огурцов сдвигается набок. Шесть секунд Крис просто радуется, после чего осознает, что Зак с большой степенью вероятности сейчас его просто прибьет, и, трезво оценив взбешенное выражение лица человека, вставшего на тропу войны, ухмыляется ему напоследок и ныряет в соседний проход, чтобы спрятаться.  
  
– Крис? – спрашивает Кэйт, напоминая ему, что пожимание плечами – это не самый удачный метод коммуникации, когда общаешься по телефону.  
  
– Да, прости, – говорит он, – задумался. Что ты хотела… а… что я делаю в Нью-Йорке. – Он молчит некоторое время, осознавая, что, собственно, у него нет ответа на этот вопрос. – Хм. Я… ну, я просто тут. В смысле, я приехал посмотреть спектакль Зака, и вся эта пресс-фигня по «Джеку Райану» начинается через пару дней, так что мне придется там появиться.  
  
– Спектакль Зака, – медленно повторяет Кэт. – Что ж… погоди, но разве ты уехал на него не три недели назад? Ты что, три недели в Нью-Йорке?  
  
– Эмм… – снова говорит Крис. Недоверчиво смотрит на дисплей, но тот не слишком проясняет ситуацию. – Я, да, ну да, наверное. Я об этом не думал.  
  
– Ты об этом не… Иисусе. Крис, разве у тебя нет работы? Ты же не можешь просто забить на свою профессию, ты же понимаешь?

Крис неверяще закатывает глаза.  
  
– Господи, Кэйти. Да, я знаю, мне, твою мать, не пятнадцать уже. У меня нет ничего такого сейчас, что я не мог бы делать на расстоянии, и у меня здесь запланирована пара встреч, так что заканчивай так сразу делать чертовы выводы.  
  
– Прошу прощения, – отрезает Кэйти, – простого «да» вполне бы хватило, и не разговаривай со мной таким тоном.  
  
– Ты не мама, – говорит Крис, понимая, что на самом деле действительно регрессировал до поведения пятнадцатилетнего одними попытками доказать, что ведет себя нормально, и поэтому он просто глубоко вдыхает. Ему слышно, как на другом конце линии делают то же самое, и те же самые мысли наверняка проносятся в ее голове – голос их матери, советующей присмотреться к чувствам, что написаны у них на лицах. Он улыбается против воли.  
  
– Прости, – печально произносит Кэт. – Я не хотела вести себя с тобой, как с маленьким, просто…  
  
– Привычка, да, все нормально, не волнуйся. Ты, наверное, на взводе, – Крис осторожно выглядывает из-за шести упаковок пива, – и мне не нужно было на тебя срываться. Я серьезно не думал, что уже так долго занимаю диван Зака.  
  
– Ты не в отеле? – спрашивает Кэйти.  
  
В этот момент Зак появляется, словно из ниоткуда.  
  
– Вот как? А вот я считал дни, так что могу предоставить точные данные для науки.  
  
– Я съеду в отель, – говорит Крис, опуская руку с трубкой, голос Кэйти тает где-то далеко. Глаза у Зака раскрываются шире – ну и кретином Крис был все эти  _три недели_ , Господи Боже – и он немедленно пытается все исправить. – Серьезно, я прямо сейчас позвоню, я не собирался быть…  
  
– Она тебя в детстве головой не роняла? – спрашивает Зак, кивая на телефон. – Я просто пошутил. Ты что, меня совсем не знаешь? Думаешь, я бы постеснялся выпнуть тебя, если бы хотел, чтобы ты уехал? Господи Боже.  
  
Он сдергивает коробку со злаками с полки позади Криса, фыркает и с утомленным видом толкает тележку дальше. Крис смотрит вслед, пожимает плечами и идет за ним.  
  
– Это было почти мило, Зак! – Как же не позубоскалить. Зак показывает ему средний палец через плечо, и это странным образом успокаивает все еще вздрагивающие нервы.  
  
– Я не понимаю, что творится в моей жизни, – исповедуется Крис, снова поднося трубку к уху. – Ты не хочешь сказать, зачем звонишь-то? Потому что представить, что ты получаешь от происходящего удовольствие, я не могу.  
  
– Напротив, – говорит Кэт, – это самый забавный момент за день. – Крис не уверен, серьезно она или нет, и это беспокоит. – Но, вообще-то я хотела узнать о твоих планах на праздники. Я знаю, что фильм выходит на Рождество, но дети хотят тебя видеть, и я знаю, что папа с мамой будут счастливы, если соберется вся семья. Новый Год?  
  
– Хм, – говорит Крис. – Да, я… да. Вау. Уже совсем скоро? – Он артикулирует:  _«Новый Год»_ , когда Зак вопросительно поднимает бровь, и к своему большому облегчению видит эхо собственного удивления на его лице. – Это слегка неожиданно, но, возможно, получится. Я сверю даты и узнаю, точно ли я в ЛА, хорошо?  
  
Кэйти смеется.  
  
– Ты уверен, что не переедешь на восточное побережье к тому моменту?  
  
Крис закатывает глаза.  
  
– До свидания, Кэйти.  
  
– Зак тоже приглашен, если тебя это беспокоит, – добавляет Кэйти и снова смеется, когда Крис фыркает. – Ну ладно, мне пора. Пока. Не забудь проверить расписание, хорошо?  
  
– Ладно, ладно, – Крис сбрасывает звонок, еще слыша ее смех, и неожиданно чувствует себя настоящим мудаком. – Черт, я забыл передать привет племянникам.  
  
– Уверен, она передаст, – говорит Зак, отмахнувшись. И, пока Крис не стал перезванивать, отбирает у него телефон и кладет в карман. – Не дуйся. Ты позже перезвонишь, если уж так хочется, но я не собираюсь еще двадцать минуть бесцельно болтаться по магазину, потому что ты не умеешь разделять внимание.  
  
– Иди на хрен, – бросает Крис. – Мое внимание было великолепнейшим образом разделено все это время.  
  
Зак вздыхает.  
– Нет. Я вел тебя, как овцу, потому что опасался, что что-нибудь случится, если оставлю тебя справляться самостоятельно. Посмотри, что у тебя в тележке, Кристофер. Ее содержимое говорит о том, что ее владелец умеет нормально покупать продукты?  
  
Крис смотрит в тележку. Там – плуот, яблоки, апельсины, шпинат, пеканы, гранола, а еще непропорционально большое количество Витаминизированной воды и шесть упаковок дурацкой индейки, на которой Зак полностью помешан. Пожав плечами, Крис произносит:  
  
– Для меня выглядит нормально.  
  
– «Актер Крис Пайн, найден мертвым в своей квартире на Тридцать Второй», – объявляет Зак. Он начинает собирать с полок продукты будто бы бессистемно, Крис уверен, что он делает это просто, чтобы доказать что-то, и продолжает говорить. – «Причина смерти: полная неспособность управлять собственной жизнью». Это будет на первых полосах.  
  
– Как здорово, что ты не пошел в журналистику, знаешь?  
  
– Иди на хрен, – говорит Зак. – И положи обратно этот пикантный соус, мы его не берем. Я вообще не люблю острые соусы.  
  
Крис ставит соус обратно. Он собирается взять что-то еще, рассказать Заку, что Кэйти пригласила его на Новый год, сделать еще что-нибудь, и вместо этого ловит себя на том, что трет пальцами рукав закова свитера и замирает. Он думает о глупой шутке Кэйти о Delorean и о том, что под люминесцентными лампами Зак выглядит хреново, одетый как пьяный бродяга, разглядывающий две вроде бы совершенно одинаковые бутылки с заправкой для салата через свои роговые очки. Он думает о том, что умудрился забыть о времени на заковом слишком мягком диване дурацкой расцветки, о том, что почти наступил следующий год, и эта огромная неясная идея подкралась совершенно незаметно.   
  
Обычно с Крисом такого не случается, обычно он знает, сколько осталось до того, чтобы перевернуть очередную страницу. Он знает, что это его личные заморочки, но ему все равно, – всегда было все равно – он из тех людей, кто любит подводить итоги, использует каждый шанс, чтобы проанализировать себя хоть немного.  
  
Хотя иногда может создаться такое впечатление, Крис совсем не дурак. Все то время, что они с Заком были близки, он знал, что его _чтобыэтонибыло_ к Заку – на это странное  _нечто_  нельзя налепить ярлык, который сработает. И речь даже не о сексе – ну да, Зак классный, а Крис здоровый парень с глазами и либидо, которое никогда не смущала мысль кому-то отсосать, он, мать его, это понимает. Знает. Но есть столько людей, кого Крис хотел бы трахнуть, или чтобы его трахнули – неважно, и он привык, ведь столько раз замечал за собой такое. Проблема с Заком – в отношениях, в том, насколько не готов к ним Крис и насколько его это волнует, а еще нельзя забывать, что он привыкает так быстро, что теряет почву под ногами. Он смотрит на Зака с этой идиотской заправкой и думает, что, может быть, он действительно в своем будущем лет эдак через пять. Это, конечно, бред и ерунда, если не учитывать, что все кажется таким реальным, пугающе правильным. Он уверен, что даже был бы счастлив, если бы так случилось.  
  
Где-то в глубине его сознания свет падает под другим углом, и что-то знакомое недосказанное екает в груди, когда взгляд в новом освещении ловит нечто, прятавшееся на периферии годами. То, что Крис, возможно, слегка влюблен в Зака. Честно признаться, он чувствует себя немного глупо. Возможно, он мог бы и раньше заметить.  
  
– О Боже мой, ну что еще? – произносит Зак. Крис моргает, и Зак оставляет салатную заправку, встает прямо напротив, сложив руки на груди и вопросительно подняв брови. Знакомое и недосказанное ёкает в груди снова, и Крис понимает, откуда ему знакомо это чувство – оно приходит, когда он смотрит на Зака – то есть, вообще-то, всегда.  
 _Полный идиотизм_ , решает Крис, извиняясь и позволяя Заку в нетерпении ухватить себя за рукав и утянуть за собой.  _Какой же гребаный идиотизм, Боже всемогущий._

 

  
**«Солнечно, с коктейлем май-тай» (январь 2014)**

– Меня не пытались облить вином, наверное, уже... – Крис останавливается подумать. – Очень давно. Может быть, слушай, Зак, может быть даже никогда, – добавляет он, а Зак неверяще фыркает. Это ложь, на самом-то деле. Детали прошлого инцидента кажутся размытыми, но совершенно точно, сегодня – не первый раз.

– Ты пьян, – заявляет Зак. – К тому же, попал в дурацкое положение. Твой костюм погиб, ты это заслужил, а вот твой костюм – нет. И не возражай.

Крис согласно хмыкает, откидывается назад, опираясь на умывальник, и поворачивает голову, чтобы ею можно было коснуться стены, так легче бороться с желанием закрыть глаза. Чья бы это ни была ванная, у хозяина дурацкая любовь к граниту и неплохой вкус, если говорить о том, как продумано освещение, место чем-то напоминает комнату с вампирскими гробами: строгие черные стены подсвечены легким галогеном из маленьких встроенных спотов. Зак, только что вернувшийся в Калифорнию и все еще бледный, как все с восточного побережья, выглядит в таком декоре достаточно колоритно, чтобы ждать от него фразы: «Я хотеть высосать твою кровь!»

– Ты выглядишь, словно сейчас скажешь «Я хотеть высосать твою кровь», – говорит Крис, в краткий момент прояснения сознания понимая, что действительно слишком много выпил.  
Но Зак произносит это. Наклоняется через руку Криса, чтобы намочить полотенце, которое вытащил из корзины – ладно, Крис не знает точно, чья эта ванная, но осознает, что они у кого-то дома, это определенно чья-то  _резиденция_ , хотя, что это за дом такой, если тут полотенца для рук лежат стопочкой, как в гребаном загородном клубе, Криса это волнует – хотя, ладно, все хорошо. Хорошо, потому что Зак наклоняется через его руку, чтобы намочить полотенце и шепчет прямо в ухо, посмеиваясь, словно это лучшая шутка, что он слышал: «Я хотеть высосать твою кровь», и это… безумно. Забавно. Безумно забавно.

– Похоже, что ты, – начинает Крис, тыкая его двумя пальцами в бок, – ты сейчас тоже пьяненький и добрый, Зак. Закари. Зака-рака-дилли-дон.

– Прекрати, – твердо говорит Зак. – А то язык отрежу.

– Ой, смотри-ка, это и вправду ты, – говорит Крис. Зак прижимает салфетку – полотенце – банное полотенище за тысячу долларов, не важно, у Криса и без этого все странно – к его воротнику, к шее. И это одновременно заставляет расслабиться и напрячься. – Я-то уже начал беспокоиться, а кто этот милый человек в костюме Зака?

Зак слегка двигает бровью.

– Я милый.

– А я цветное полотенчико для рук, – кивает Крис, все-таки закрывая глаза. Он готов взять обратно все свои щедрые оценки на счет освещения – оно безобразно яркое, угнетающее. Подавляющее. – Или маленькая собачка. Или премиальная статуэтка с сегодняшнего присуждения… а что мы присуждали, Зак? Иногда мне кажется, что весь сезон превратился в одну большущую церемонию, на которой никто из тех, кто мне нравится, никогда ничего не получает. – Его лицо проясняется, когда он вспоминает. – Анна исключение. Анна выиграла в том году Оскар, было так классно.

– Премию гильдии киноактеров, – Зак промокает рубашку Криса с большей силой, чем требуется, так, что почти больно. – Поверить не могу, что ты забыл. Ты считаешь, что я не милый человек?

– Поверить не могу, что  _ты_  думаешь, будто милый.

– Я такого не говорил, – произносит Зак и замолкает. Он молчит достаточно долго, так что Крис открывает глаза, и вспоминает, что напился как раз для того, чтобы не смотреть, перебрал настолько, что слишком много себе позволил с женщиной, которая заслуживала большего, чем его неуклюжие попытки заставить себя отвлечься от Зака: от его проницательного взгляда, смешных бровей. У него правый глаз немного другой формы, чем левый, и Крис не может перестать об этом думать с тех пор, как впервые заметил разницу в Нью-Йорке, украдкой кидая внимательные взгляды за бутылкой Мерло. Он продолжает использовать этот факт в качестве спасательного круга, продолжает говорить себе:  _«Ты не можешь его любить, просто не можешь. Один его глаз постоянно оценивающе косит, и ты сдохнешь, пытаясь заставить его перестать, но не сможешь, просто у него такое лицо. Он будет смеяться над тобой и разобьет тебе сердце, потому что он такой, и ты такой, и ты это знаешь, ты всегда это знал, перестань об этом думать. Возьми себя в руки»._

Это не помогает. То есть – совсем. Словно больше толку было бы, если бы Крис писал оды закову странному давнишнему косоглазию, или тому, что его лоб слишком нависает над глазами, словно последствия удачной геологической катастрофы, а не тратил себя на попытки забыть об этих глупых гребаных чувствах, которых не просил.

В этом освещении, когда они оба слишком пьяны, чтобы заниматься тем, за что им платят их немаленькие гонорары, Зак напоминает раненое животное, словно ему хочется кинуться прочь от Криса и зализать раны. Крис не может вместить в сознании эту странность, быть пьяным и понимать, что сказал нечто такое – что у него есть власть причинить Заку боль, Заку, который всегда кажется таким неуязвимым. Он тянется схватить его за руку, ту, в которой нет салфетки, и прижимает большой палец к сгибу его локтя. На Заке очень хороший костюм, голубовато-серый, который подходит ему и всему, что Крис хочет сказать сейчас. Он напоминает о ночи в Париже, случившейся так давно, что Крис не уверен, не придумал ли ее.

– Не быть милым человеком не то же самое, что не быть хорошим человеком, – говорит Крис.

– Я знаю, – отрезает Зак. – Прекрати. Просто заткнись и позволь мне сделать тебя немного менее жалким, хорошо?

– А я думаю, это  _ты_ должен заткнуться, – неожиданно яростно реагирует Крис. – Потому что, смотри… ты сказал эту вампирскую штуку. И это действительно было, потому что было… обычно ты не подыгрываешь, вот. Ну или подыгрываешь, но не в таких вещах, это… да хрен с этим! Я не думаю, что ты, мать твою, плохой человек, Зак, ну ради Бога. Я, ну, не настолько идиот.

– Ты пьян, – замечает Зак, – а это самое эгоистичное извинение, которое я слышал. Это вообще было извинение? Мне стоит создать правило, что извинение не засчитывается, если не использованы слова «Я прошу прощения».

– Ты мне правда нравишься, – говорит Крис.

– У тебя вино на галстуке, – произносит Зак, и когда он вытягивает шелковую полоску, прижатую жилетом Криса, тот целует его.

Это… глупо. Это очень, очень глупо, потому что Крис пьян, а Зак только что был свидетелем того, как красивая женщина плеснула вином ему в лицо, и да, это забавно, да, Зак угорал от смеха, но Крис знает, что Зак думает о нем. Крис знает, что Зак считает его трусом и хамом, он сам признавался, слишком честный, чтобы врать, а то, что Криса шатнуло к нему после слишком большого количества коктейлей май-тай и после неудачного извинения, не заставит его улучшить свое мнение. Теперь Крис выглядит мелким приспособленцем, он пьян, а Зак вроде удачно подвернулся, и еще, ладно, пускай, может быть, он трус. Может быть, потому что это легче, чем думать о правде, о «я люблю тебя», которое чуть не слетает с губ, или чем представлять, как Зак закатил бы глаза, если бы знал.

Поэтому Крис целует его, зажмуривается и прижимается испачканным вином ртом со сжатыми губами к открывшемуся от неожиданности рту Зака, а два смелых пальца скользят по линии его челюсти. Целую ужасающую секунду ничего не происходит – Крис не шевелится, потому что если он сдвинется, то нужно будет отвечать за случившееся, а ему нравится все, как есть, мучительно неловко, но пока не больно. «Не больно» всегда лучше противоположной альтернативы. Крис мог бы стоять вот так всю ночь.

Затем Зак издает короткий, яростный звук, Крис никогда ни от кого такого не слышал, и прежде чем успевает обдумать, что это значит, все меняется. Зак резко тянет вниз галстук, который держит в руке, так, что Крис падает вперед, их уже соприкасающиеся рты впечатываются друг в друга так сильно, что Крис на мгновение чувствует поверхность зубов Зака. Больно, и за закрытыми веками проступают слезы, а член дергается, просыпаясь от смеси шока и возбуждения. Когда он пытается инстинктивно отстраниться, Зак не дает, и Крис приоткрывает губы под давлением его языка так легко, что по позвоночнику бежит дрожь изумления.

Никто никогда не целовал Криса вот так — непристойно, настойчиво, словно пытаясь что-то ему доказать, преподать урок. Никто в жизни не заставлял его почувствовать себя блядью от одного поцелуя, но Зак справляется, отпустив его галстук только для того, чтобы положить обе руки Крису на бедра и крепко прижать его к умывальнику. Крис выгибается, не осознавая, а в голове звенит  _хороший рот, хорошие руки, хорошо-хорошо-хорошо_ , все остальное забыто, пока Зак ломает его,  _ломает_  только этим…  
… Зак отшатывается, бледный, сверкая глазами, и от него так фонит ледяной яростью, что Крис представляет, какой разительный контраст это дает с его собственным сумасшедшим румянцем. Он пытается придумать, что сказать, но ничего не получается, потому что рот Зака кривится в презрительной усмешке, которая появляется только когда он очень разозлен, а губы припухли от поцелуя, и Крис слишком… непонятно что, чтобы бороться с возбуждением.

– Зак, – наконец произносит он.

– Знаешь что, Крис, – обрывает его Зак, – может быть, я тоже не считаю тебя, блядь, слишком милым.

Он уходит. Крис смотрит ему вслед, хлопая глазами; тяжелая деревянная дверь открывается и закрывается, а он думает о той женщине… «Свинья», – бросила она, обливая его вином... и это, пожалуй, точное определение.  


 

 **«И другие эйнштейновские теории» (март 2014)**  
  
Крис просыпается от ощущения, что его довольно болезненно тыкают в бок тупым предметом. Ну, или просто тыкают в бок, насколько болезненно это тыкание по любым нормальным стандартам – вопрос, на который Крис в данный момент не в состоянии ответить. Потому что, кажется, все тело – один большой синяк и растяжение. Он почти уверен, что лежит на диване в своей гостиной, потому что ощущения в точности такие, как когда он засыпает, уткнувшись лицом в жесткую ткань диванного покрытия, но пока он не откроет глаза, остаются сомнения.  
  
Он думает о том, чтобы открыть глаза. Потом передумывает. Что бы мир ни пытался ему предложить, это все равно не то, что бы ему хотелось.  
Тупой предмет тыкает его снова, и Крис рычит из-за жестокости вселенной. Он слепо машет рукой у себя за спиной, показывая средний палец, в надежде, что это прогонит нападавшего или донесет до него мысль, что он желает, чтобы тот шел на хер. Что-то или кто-то фыркает от смеха, но Крис выбирает проигнорировать это в пользу размышлений, каким образом он вообще оказался на диване в состоянии агонии легкой или средней степени тяжести. Возможность, что это похмелье, отбрасывается, он предпочитает думать, что это грипп, даже смутно вспоминается, как он проснулся с жаром и тошнотой, но все равно собирался идти на читку «В лес», а потом…  
  
– О, Господи, – бормочет Крис в диван, и пережитый ужас снова возвращается, когда тупой предмет толкает его в третий раз. – Боже, я опозорился перед Мерил Стрип.  
  
– А, – произносит знакомый голос, – ну, я бы об этом не беспокоился. Этого следовало ожидать, разве ты не знал, что так и будет, когда соглашался работать с ней?  
  
Если бы мышцы Криса не ощущались, словно кто-то прокрутил их в блендере, а потом как следует отбил, он бы сильно напрягся в этот момент. Ну а раз дело обстоит именно так, он заставляет себя геркулесовым усилием открыть один глаз, чтобы убедиться в том, что…  
  
– Зак?  
  
– А ты еще не понял, да? Ты хоть свое отражение в зеркале видишь?  
  
На Заке потертые джинсы и майка на пару размеров меньше, чем нужно, и, возможно, это майка Криса, он не уверен, потому что сейчас смотреть на Зака – настоящее испытание. Однако он совершенно уверен, что не видел Зака полтора месяца, с той памятной ночи, когда они поцеловались и Зак свалил. Крис сам виноват – в поцелуе, да, определенно, но еще и в радиомолчании. Зак был жутко обижен, но он бы пережил это, точно, если бы Крис пустил в ход нужные приемы. Письменные извинения и коробка профитролей из любимой кондитерской у него под дверью, несколько недель ползанья на брюхе с помощью текстовых сообщений, и Зак сменил бы гнев на милость. Потом они бы посмеялись над происшедшим, как над дурацкой ошибкой, потому что, в конце концов, каким бы неприятным Зак не был, он ценит их дружбу. Он не стал бы общаться с тем, на кого не хотел бы тратить время, и не позволил бы маленькому пьяному поцелую двух старых друзей испортить их отношения.  
  
Но. Проблема в том, что Крис не посылал пирожные или смс, не писал извинения, не звонил. Целый месяц с половиной Крис варился в собственном страхе, скучая по Заку с болезненным отчаянием, которое, однако, было несравнимо по размеру с его паникой: что бы он мог сказать, если Заку захотелось бы услышать объяснения? Зак злился, потому что думал, будто Крис… ну ладно, что он его «использовал», – это Зак думал, но сказал бы что-нибудь вроде «вел себя, как беспринципный ублюдок», и, пожалуй, был бы прав. Но это только часть, и Крис не смог бы лгать ему – это слишком, уже слишком, поэтому он просто ждал, пока все само устаканится.  
  
Конечно, теперь, когда Зак прямо перед ним, Крис лихорадочно думает, что такое само не проходит, наверное, никогда, и что он, скорее всего, ужасный друг, что если бы у него были хоть какие-то силы, он чувствовал бы себя ужасно. И он произносит – потому что это просто, потому что он болен и испуган, да и вопрос самый очевидный:  
  
– Слушай, это что, мой сачок для чистки бассейна?  
  
– Нет, – Зак закатывает глаза. – Я принес свой из дома… да, Кристофер, я позаимствовал твой сачок.  
  
– А, – начинает Крис, – а зачем?  
  
В ответ на это Зак тыкает его в бок тупым концом и… о, так вот откуда это ощущение!  
  
– Не хмурься, я просто не хотел подходить ближе. Ты выглядишь, как смерть во плоти.  
  
– Моя смерть, а не твоя. Ты творишь что-то странное. – Крис сопит, потом рычит, когда Зак снова его тыкает. – Ай. Больно.  
  
– Ты прямо как пятилетний.  
  
– Что ты тут делаешь? – спрашивает Крис. Он снова утыкается в диван, где мягко и темно, и нет никакого Закари Куинто. – Или это моя боль тебя… призвала? Пришел послушать, как меня стошнило перед Мерил Стрип?  
  
Зак издает какой-то звук, который Крис засчитывает как соболезнующий, и говорит:  
– Ну, она – легенда кино и театра, так что…  
  
– Что?  
  
– У меня ничего нет, – добавляет Зак через секунду. – В смысле, чем тебя утешить. Это худшая история, какую я слышал. Да у меня яйца втягиваются от страха, настолько жуткая история.  
  
Пару секунд Крис хрипло кашляет в диван в полном отчаянии.  
  
– Почему, – повторяет он, когда кашель останавливается, – ты  _здесь_?  
  
Зак снова тыкает его сачком, определенно, из спортивного интереса.  
  
– Кэйти мне позвонила.  
  
– Кэйти позвонила  _тебе_? – Крис замолкает, обдумывая. – Стоп. А кто позвонил Кэйти?  
  
– Очевидно, ты сам, – отвечает Зак. Когда Крис заставляет себя посмотреть, тот приподнимает бровь, и на его лице выражение, которое Крис назвал бы беспокойством, если бы речь шла о любом другом человеке. Но, поскольку это Зак, Крис полагает, что ему это только кажется.  
  
– Она сказала, что ты оставил ей сообщение, в котором заявил, что твоя жизнь кончена, а еще, что ты умираешь, и попросила меня проверить, живой ли ты тут. А еще просила извиниться, но у нее дети болеют, и хоть разница между вами невелика, они все же менее способны позаботиться о себе самостоятельно, чем ты.  
  
– Кэйти позвонила тебе? – переспрашивает Крис. – Почему?  
  
Зак тяжело вздыхает.  
  
– Понятия не имею, Крис. Может, она считает меня заботливым. – Крис прикладывает невероятные усилия, чтобы поднять голову и выразительно посмотреть на сачок, невероятны, но оно того стоит, потому что Зак смотрит сердито и отрезает. – Или, не знаю, может, она думает, я – один из немногих твоих знакомых, кто готов мириться с твоими закидонами в достаточной степени, чтобы прийти и удостовериться в том, что ты еще живой.  
  
– Она очень проницательна, – говорит Крис. Он снова утыкается в диван и закрывает глаза. На лице Зака сложная гамма эмоций, а Крис слишком устал, чтобы пытаться понять.   
  
– Ну, спасибо. За проверку. Рад был тебя увидеть. Можешь идти. Я смирился с неизбежностью и собираюсь умереть красиво.  
  
– Боже, – зачарованно произносит Зак. – Никогда не встречал человека, кто бы так переигрывал в реальной жизни.  
  
– В зеркало посмотри.  
  
– Иди нахрен, – огрызается Зак и смеется, потому что он – одно из мистических созданий, что пьют чужую боль. – Ты можешь подняться, ребенок, или мне нужно поискать защитный костюм и перетащить тебя силой?  
  
–  _«Можешь»_ , – говорит Крис, – это интересный выбор слова. Более подходящий вопрос: поднимешься ли. Нет. А это ответ. – Он снова кашляет, хмурится и добавляет: – Не заставляй меня говорить, больно.  
  
– Не заставляй меня задавать вопросы, и я перестану, – отвечает Зак безумно серьезным тоном. – Ты из тех, кто любит побыть несчастным больным, и почему только я удивлен… нет, погоди, я не удивлен. Не удивлен, потому что ты уже проделывал это со мной в двух пресс-турах, и я, – он взмахивает руками, едва избежав столкновения сачка и крисовой люстры, – этого не допускал. Чтобы сохранить здравый рассудок. И ради возможности продолжать воспринимать тебя с юмором, что, позволь заметить, довольно проблематично даже в лучшие времена. – Он вздыхает, тыкает Криса сачком еще раз и снова смеется, мягче на этот раз, когда Крис шипит в ответ. – Ну ладно, Крис. Поднимайся. Ты лучше выспишься в нормальной кровати.  
  
– Я лучше высплюсь, если ты перестанешь на меня нападать, – бормочет Крис, но заставляет себя подтягиваться до тех пор, пока не садится, откинув голову на спинку дивана. – Аааа. Конец. Довольно. Мне и тут хорошо.  
  
– Мне стыдно, что у нас один тренер, – произносит Зак, складывает руки на груди и поднимает обе брови…  _заботливый_ , думает Крис. Отличная шутка. – В жизни не видел ничего более жалкого, а ведь я присутствовал при твоих попытках танцевать.  
  
– А все потому, что ты все болячки лечишь, – Криса колотит и он использует это движение, чтобы заставить себя встать, понимая, что задействовал совершенно особенные законы физики, существующие только для очень больных, – ну, не знаю, в миллионный раз просматривая «Волшебника из страны Оз». Фрик.  
  
– Прости, – замечает Зак, – в твоих словах должен был быть какой-то смысл? – Он направляет Криса с помощью сачка, сетка болтается рядом, пока Крис плетется в спальню, словно Зак собирается ловить его в нее, если Крис упадет. Странным образом это успокаивает.  
  
– «Волшебник из страны Оз» отстой, – сказать это не так стыдно, как признать, что Крис думает об этой сетке. – И ты отстой. И жевунов нахрен.  
  
– Нахрен жевунов, – повторяет Зак, артикулируя каждый звук с усиленной четкостью. Такое ощущение, что он изо всех сил старается не засмеяться, и правильно делает. Крису не хватает возможности смеяться, не говоря об умении произносить слова четко. Ну, или дышать через нос. Зак от происходящего, наверное, в восторге. Это его обязанность. Перед человечеством.  
  
Крис видит дверь в спальню.  
  
– Чертова дорога из желтых кирпичей, – говорит он, пытаясь себя мотивировать: десять футов между ним и пуховым одеялом кажутся дорогой без конца. – Нахуй волшебниц. И волшебников. Нахуй Дороти.  
  
– И Тотошку?  
  
– Думаешь, ты такой забавный? – не без горечи спрашивает Крис.  
  
– Нет, – поправляет Зак, – я  _знаю_ , что я невероятно забавный. Твое чувство юмора просто сбежало, увидев твою смертельную бледность.

– Моя смертельная бледность – как это смешно, – говорит Крис, делает победный шаг к кровати, валится вперед, ударяется грудью и, естественно, закашливается, но оно того стоило, действительно  _стоило_ , понимает он, погружаясь в окутывающую мягкость. – О, боже, ты был прав. Ты был абсолютно прав, Зак, ты заслужил медаль.  
  
– Знаешь, с собаками очень хорошо работает позитивное подкрепление. Так что я собираюсь принести тебе стакан воды, и хочу, чтобы ты уяснил, Крис, что будешь получать стакан воды каждый раз, когда сможешь признать, что я заслуживаю медаль за геркулесовы усилия иметь с тобой дело. Доступно?  
  
– Геркулесовы усилия. Я только что об этом думал. О фразе. Не по отношению ко мне, я… просто это и делаю. Потому что. Я… Я такой. Ничего не поделаешь. Вода это мило. Ты милый.  
  
– Вот как, – резко говорит Зак. Затем с меньшим сарказмом добавляет: – С собаками проще. Не двигайся.  
  
– Забавно, – отвечает Крис. – Ладно.  
  
Наверное, он ненадолго отключается, потому что когда он открывает глаза, то оказывается под одеялом, а не на нем, а под головой у него подушка, которой раньше не было. Это кажется чудом, пока он не замечает стакан с водой на ночном столике, а спустя секунду Зака, сидящего в ногах кровати. Тот облокотился на спинку, подтянув колени так, чтобы на них можно было положить книгу. Крис не видит, что он читает, но из-за ног Зака торчат края страниц.  
  
– Не уверен, что ты все еще на дистанции ручки сачка, – говорит Крис вместо приветствия, морщась от хрипоты в голосе. – Пожалуй, на пару футов ближе ко мне. Это просто, чтобы ты знал.  
  
Зак не отвечает, даже не отрывает взгляда от книги, чтобы взглянуть в его сторону. Еле заметная улыбка появляется на его губах, и он кивает в сторону стакана воды. Когда Крис не реагирует, Зак упорно пинает крисову ногу, выступающую под покрывалом, до тех пор, пока тот не начинает рычать и приподнимается достаточно, чтобы сделать несколько глотков. Становится легче, и, наверное, это было бы самой неприятной частью их маленькой интерлюдии, но тут Зак начинает мычать мелодию.   
– Это что, «Если бы у меня были мозги?» – Крис снова устраивается под одеялом и смотрит на Зака с таким раздражением, какое только может себе позволить, и которое, стоит признать, не такое уж большое. – Серьезно, ты же понимаешь, что «Волшебник из страны Оз» не оказывает никакого лечебного воздействия?  
  
Еле заметная улыбка становится шире, и Зак пожимает плечами, прекратив петь.  
  
– Я в курсе. У всех свои привычки. Я всегда смотрел этот фильм в детстве, когда болел.  
  
– Да, – соглашается Крис. – Ты рассказывал.  
  
– Что? Когда?  
  
– Хм, в Мадриде, кажется? – Крис зевает, пытаясь вспомнить. – Или в самолете? Не знаю. Во время первого пресс-тура. Я не помню, о чем мы говорили. Может быть, ты болел, Или я болел. Или кто-то болел.  
  
– Ваша логика безупречна, капитан, – произносит Зак голосом Спока, что, в принципе, не должно делать Криса счастливым, но почему-то делает. Это как будто… Крис прощен, раз Зак использует  _этот_  голос и называет его капитаном, потому что он не стал бы утруждаться для первого встречного. Вообще-то он ни для кого этого не делает, за исключением редких случаев, когда пребывает в особенном, невероятно щедром настроении, и исключительно для определенного круга людей. Для Зака это слишком мягко. Нежно.  
  
– К черту жевунов, мистер Спок, – говорит Крис, пряча улыбку в подушку, а Зак смеется.  
  
– Да, этим чувством ты уже поделился, отмечено и записано, – говорит он своим голосом на этот раз. – Уверен, ничто в фильме не избежало твоего гнева, разве что Железный дровосек. – Зак делает паузу и выразительно подмигивает, преувеличенно гримасничая. – О, постой. Только не говори, что ассоциируешь себя с Железным дровосеком, это было бы ужасно.  
  
– Нет, Железный дровосек – это ты, – говорит Крис. – А я – Трусливый лев.  
  
Мягкость исчезает с лица Зака, он прищуривается и хмурится одновременно.  
  
– Черт, не знаю, зачем ты продолжаешь… ладно, забудь. У меня есть сердце.  
  
– Ты – Железный дровосек в конце, после того, как он получает сердце, – объясняет Крис, двигая подушку так, чтобы один глаз оказался закрыт: так проще не показывать Заку, что Крис чувствует. – Да все равно. Ты – он, потому что та лейка с маслом – это же метафора. Про то, что ты держишь людей на расстоянии, пока не узнаешь их. У Железного дровосека сердце есть с самого начала фильма, это же все символика. Ты постоянно вместо меня додумываешь, что я якобы имею в виду.  
  
Повисает тяжелая пауза, затем Зак чуть сдвигается в сторону, и одновременно с его лица исчезает – словно и не было никогда – подозрительное выражение.  
  
– Хм. Это… понятно. Хорошо. Я могу быть Железным дровосеком.  
  
– Будь, кем хочешь, мне все равно. Песиком, ну или кем-нибудь из Леденцовой лиги…  
  
– Гильдии.  
  
–  _Фрик_ , – повторяется Крис нежнее, чем планировал. – Это не важно, потому что я все равно Трусливый лев.  
  
– А, – уголки губ Зака дергаются верх. – Значит, опять это о тебе. Я мог бы догадаться. Но должен сказать, Крис, я всегда видел тебя в роли Страшилы.  
  
– Козел, – говорит Крис. – Это ты делаешь меня Трусливым львом.  
  
– Это почему? Потому что однажды назвал тебя трусом? – тряхнув головой, Зак запускает пятерню в волосы. – Да это было тысячу лет назад, и мы были пьяны. Я даже не думал, что ты помнишь.  
  
– Сам-то ты не забыл, – Крис закрывает глаза. – И тебе не жаль, что ты это сказал, я знаю, когда ты сожалеешь, я и сам не сожалею о том, что наговорил тогда, я не про то. – Он сглатывает комок в горле, и неясно, это страх или грипп, да и какая разница. – Это не… Не знаю, я хочу сказать тебе что-нибудь – и просто не могу. Или хочу извиниться, или спросить, что ты имеешь в виду, или уточнить, правильно ли я понял, что ты хочешь сказать. Иногда мне хочется заговорить… И… Зак, я – Трусливый лев, и это из-за тебя я такой. Давай просто забудем, что я сейчас наговорил, это глупости.

Долгое время Зак молчит, и Крис продолжает держать глаза закрытыми.  
  
Он не в состоянии смотреть Заку в лицо, видеть, что тот понял, что Крис только что сказал… не то чтобы Крис сам хорошо понимал, о чем только что говорил. Он знает, что это значит, потому что  _это_  полностью перевернуло в нем всё, превратив в человека, который ему, пожалуй, не нравится. Но понять, разобраться? Крис не в состоянии даже попытаться.  
  
Зак начинает говорить осторожным неуверенным тоном, который Крису почти незнаком:  
  
– Ты мог бы сказать. В смысле, ты должен… сначала пересиливать себя, может быть, но я не считаю тебя трусом. Когда я сказал это, то еще не знал тебя как следует. Мне казалось, ты был полностью зациклен на себе.  
  
Крис открывает глаза, слегка возмутившись:  
  
– Ну, класс, еще лучше.  
  
– Это не о том, что лучше, – говорит Зак. – Это не относится к тому, что может нравиться, быть лучше или хуже. Иногда я задаюсь вопросом, общаешься ли ты с кем-либо еще кроме себя самого, Крис… Мне кажется, ты видишь мир по-своему, а не таким, какой он есть, и из-за этого все и получается так, – он переводит дыхание. – Не знаю. Ты постоянно сам себя исправляешь. Но я не об этом.  
  
Крис чувствует, что для бедного больного сказано слишком много и сказано крайне серьезным тоном. Но поскольку он не хочет, чтобы Зак замолчал… не хочет, чтобы  _Зак уходил_ , и где-то под слоем смущения и стыда надеется, что, может быть, то, что Зак пытается сказать, распутает узел в груди, оставшийся еще с Нью-Йорка – он спрашивает:  
  
– А о чем тогда ты?  
  
– Если бы только у тебя были мозги, – говорит Зак, но тихо и почти по-доброму. Он наклоняет голову к Крису, улыбается – улыбка медленно проступает на сжатых губах, так что кажется, будто у Зака есть какой-то секрет, – и поднимает книгу с колен. Это «Неспешность», купленная Крисом после случая на крыше в Берлине, книга, что ночует на его прикроватном столике уже полгода. Зак крутит ее в руках, глядя на Криса, и констатирует:  
  
– Ты купил еще одну книгу Кундеры.  
  
– «Невыносимая легкость» мне нравится все равно больше.  
  
– Плебей, – заявляет Зак, – ты хотя бы ее дочитал?  
  
– Вроде того, – зевает Крис. Ему кажется, он потерял нить разговора – или их разговор потерял нить разговора – но у Криса совсем нет сил даже на то, чтобы это его заботило. – Не совсем. Пролистал немного, но серьезно еще не брался. – Он глубоко вдыхает, насколько позволяют больные легкие, и выпаливает прежде, чем успевает сам себя остановить: – Можешь почитать вслух. Ну, если хочешь.  
  
– Если хочу, – мягко произносит Зак, поддразнивая.  
  
Крис снова закрывает глаза, надеясь, что Зак спишет его румянец на простуду.  
  
– Делай, что хочешь. Я все равно засну через пять минут.  
  
Когда глаза закрыты, мир Криса сводится всего к нескольким вещам: к теплу подушки под щекой, тихому гудению кондиционера, к тому, как прогибается матрас там, где сидит Зак. Крис слышит, как Зак прокашливается – потом еще раз,– слышит, как он перелистывает страницы, а потом ничего, ничего, ничего – очень долго. Крис, честно сказать, уже сдается, слишком странно было просить «Почитай мне», словно маленький, и Заку не стоило позволять ему говорить вещи, которые он не хотел бы от него слышать… И тут Зак глубоко вздыхает и начинает говорить.  
  
– «Любовь, по определению, это ничем не заслуженный дар; незаслуженная любовь – это само доказательство ее подлинности». – Голос Зака становится глубоким, театральным, тем самым, который Крис слышал в «Стеклянном зверинце», и Крис понимает с молчаливым трепетом, что этого он о Заке раньше не знал. – «Если женщина говорит мне: я люблю тебя, потому что ты умен и честен, потому что ты покупаешь мне дорогие подарки, потому что не волочишься за другими, потому, что ты моешь посуду, – я испытываю разочарование: такая любовь отдаёт корыстью. Куда приятнее услышать…» – Зак останавливается и снова прочищает горло. Крис настолько устал, что не может открыть глаза, но думает, что в долгой паузе, в дыхании Зака прячется что-то неконтролируемое.  
– «Куда приятнее услышать… – Голос Зака возвращается в нормальный регистр. – Я без ума от тебя, хотя ты неумен и непорядочен, хотя ты лгун, эгоист и мерзавец».  
Узел, появившийся в груди у Криса в Нью-Йорке, наконец, исчезает.  
  
– Я думал, ты будешь злиться на меня вечно, – доверчиво бормочет Крис, почти засыпая, ощущая какими тяжелыми стали руки и ноги. Ладонь касается его щеки, гладит лоб, и Крис не уверен, не придумал ли это.  
  
– Злость относительна, – говорит Зак. Когда Крис просыпается, его уже нет.

 

 **«Ангелоголовые хиппи сгорающие для древнего божественного совокупления» (март 2014)**  
  
– И? – говорит Зак.  
  
– И? – говорит Крис.  
  
Молчание.  
  
Они сидят, прислонившись к задней стене вагончика с оборудованием на съемках «В лес», о которых Крис точно не будет скучать, когда все закончится. Люди, с которыми приходится работать, прекрасны, но Крис методом проб и ошибок выяснил, что с природой у него в теории лучше, чем на практике. Пустыня – это хорошо, ему нравится пустыня. Но вот этот пышный лес, что они сделали для фильма – в нем слишком много пыльцы, насекомых, и слишком мало мест, чтоб перехватить кофе. Ребята-бутафоры, благослови их бог, прекрасно умеют делать смузи из кале и кокосов, который Крису крайне необходим, потому что горло как после наждака, но даже ради спасения своих жизней они не способны сделать приличный латте.  
  
Вот до чего Крис дошел: до мысленных жалоб на будничные проблемы, лишь бы не думать о том, что происходит здесь и сейчас. Чтобы удержаться и не сказать:  _Привет, Зак. Помнишь, как три недели назад ты пришел ко мне, когда я болел, и читал мне? Я не догадывался, что это, возможно, было признание в любви, пока ты не свалил в Нью-Йорк на две недели и не принялся посылать мне злые смс о том, как ты ненавидишь Сондхайма, может быть, ты меня просветишь, что происходит?_ Чтобы не дать себе сказать:  _Ты здесь взаправду только для того, чтобы посмотреть на Мерил, или я правильно расцениваю твой взгляд, не отрывающийся от моих губ? Чтобы не сказать: Я не могу перестать смотреть на твои губы._  
  
– Ну, – говорит Крис.  
  
– Ну, – говорит Зак.  
  
Молчание.  
  
Раньше такого с Крисом не бывало… не с Заком, во всяком случае. Он специалист по неловкому молчанию с другими, у него за плечами опыт всей старшей школы, а также частично колледжа, но с Заком у Криса никогда такого не случалось, ни разу. У них всегда находилось, что сказать, шла ли речь о взаимодействии их персонажей в Треке, или об отношении к Прусту, или даже о добродушной ненависти закадычных друзей, они могли смеяться или материть друг друга, но никогда не молчали.  
  
А сейчас у Криса куда-то пропали все слова, и не получается придумать ничего стоящего, что не прозвучало бы странно или не было бы странным. Он не может признаться, что ему снится Зак, – снова и снова, словно каждый раз, как он закрывает глаза, очередная часть тела Зака обязана появиться, как по заказу… Один сон был о руках Зака, только о руках, вот, к чему, черт возьми, это? Крис проснулся, чувствуя себя психом. Настоящим повернутым психом.  
  
Приблизительно так он чувствует себя и сейчас, наконец оторвав взгляд от губ Зака только для того, чтобы уставиться на выемку под его челюстью, думая, как просто было бы наклониться вперед и прикусить это местечко. Плечи Зака, незабываемое осознание того, что Зак крупнее и освежающая мысль, как бы это ощущалось, если бы они трахались. Руки Зака, его запястья, его чертова грудь, и, честно сказать, Крис рад, что они сидят, потому что если бы он мог видеть сейчас задницу Зака, точно случилось бы какое-нибудь несчастье. Он открывает рот, но все, что может из него выйти – секс секс секс секс секс, как в той песне, которая крутится в голове и отказывается исчезать.  
  
– Как твои собаки? – спрашивает Крис ужасным придушенным голосом в ту же секунду, как Зак произносит:  
  
– С сестрой давно разговаривал?  
  
Они смеются. Неловко. Крис готов убить себя или засунуть язык Заку в горло немедленно, но не может – в последний раз, когда он решился на что-то подобное, все к чертям испортилось. Он не может, но с другой стороны, он совершенно уверен, что Зак тоже хочет его, хочет проделать  _это с ним_. Последнее, пожалуй, более вероятно, судя по тому, как Зак смотрит на Криса, заставляя чувствовать себя беззащитным животным в прицеле винтовки охотника. В хорошем смысле.  
  
Черт. Крис не в состоянии думать. Чуть ниже уха у Зака осталось засохшее пятнышко крема для бритья, и Крис не может перестать пялиться на него, представлять, как наклонится и пробежится поцелуями от этого пятнышка вниз по шее. Не может перестать думать, как через минуту Зак зарычит от нетерпения, схватит его за плечи и уронит в грязь, нависая сверху, как наклонится ниже и негромко перечислит своим надменным, презрительным тоном, который проявляется, когда Зак уверен, что прав, все, что собирается сделать с Крисом.  
  
Зак облизывает губы и медленно, выразительно приподнимает бровь. Душа Криса мгновенно капитулирует, захлебываясь воплем, так что Крису даже немного стыдно за это.  
  
– Зак, – говорит Крис.  
  
– Крис, – говорит Зак.  
  
– Я подумал, – начинает Крис, и тут, черт возьми, возникает помощник режиссера, появившись словно из ниоткуда.  
  
– Пайн! – кричит она. – Какого черта вы тут делаете? Отправляйтесь в костюмерную, вы должны быть готовы через десять минут.  
  
Она стоит над душой и смотрит, как он поднимается, и не уходит, пока Крис не протягивает Заку руку помочь подняться. Крис почти жалеет, когда она удаляется, потому что не ожидал эффекта, который произвело прикосновение к Заку, не ожидал, что тепло его ладони так подействует. Он вспоминает похожее прикосновение той ночью на крыше в Берлине, когда касается знакомых мозолей от банджо, только в этот раз он смотрит Заку в глаза, заставляя себя не отводить взгляд.  
  
И Зак – о да, – Зак смотрит в ответ. Какой хороший день!  
  
– Я подумал, что нам стоит поужинать вместе, – говорит Крис.  
  
– У тебя или у меня? – спрашивает Зак.

 **«Поедем, красотка, кататься» (апрель 2014)**  
  
– Поверить не могу, – выдыхает Крис, отрываясь от губ Зака спустя почти вечность по собственным ощущениям, – что мы пропускаем этот чертов ресторан.  
  
– А я не могу поверить, что ты думал, будто мы пойдем в этот чертов ресторан, – отвечает Зак. Он трется пахом о пах Криса, прижимая его к двери, в которую практически впечатал в ту же минуту, как Крис вошел внутрь. – Для чего ты сказал, что мы встречаемся здесь, если не планировал немедленно начать трахаться?  
  
– Я заказал столик, ясно? – Крис прикусывает кожу на его шее. – И хотел заехать за тобой, чтобы было похоже на свидание, или вроде того. Мы бы взяли одну машину. Это лучше. Для окружающей среды.  
  
– Ты действительно пытаешься оттянуть начало секса, который я ждал пять лет?..  
  
– Что, серьезно?  
  
– …Заводя разговорчики о том, что стоит поберечь мать-природу, клянусь богом, Крис, – договаривает Зак свирепо, игнорируя изумленно полуоткрытый рот Криса. – Либо отправляйся, как ответственный гражданин, менять Порш на Приус или, позволь мне от всей души посоветовать опцию Б –  _немедленно заткнись, твою мать._  
  
– Пять лет, – произносит Крис. Получается глухо, потому что он говорит это прямо в рот Зака, но все равно – говорит. – Почему ты… о, черт, это… Слушай, я тебя спрашиваю!  
  
– Я не сказал тебе, потому что не сказал, – отрезает Зак. – Не гадь там, где ешь, правильно? Или не гадь там, где хочешь построить дружбу, – теперь счастлив? Мы не будем это обсуждать.  
  
– Но, – начинает Крис, Зак тяжело вздыхает и накрывает его рот ладонью, отодвинувшись достаточно, чтобы Крис мог увидеть, как он многозначительно закатывает глаза, после чего другой рукой лезет ему в штаны.  
  
– Я сказал, – повторяет Зак, обхватывая пальцами член Криса и слегка подрачивая, – что мы не будем об этом, понятно?  
  
Крис серьезно обдумывает, не укусить ли его ладонь, но Зак снова проводит по члену, мягче и нежнее на этот раз, и Крис согласно кивает. Когда Зак не вытаскивает руку, подняв брови, словно требуя подтверждения согласия, Крис рискует и касается его ладони языком.  
  
Зак улыбается – своей настоящей улыбкой, а не той, резкой, просчитанной или издевающейся, хорошей улыбкой, которая появляется, когда весело – и убирает ладонь от его рта. Потом крепче обхватывает член Криса и небрежно, словно в вознаграждение, произносит:  
  
– А ты больше, чем я думал.  
  
Крис… даже не уверен, что это комплимент. Трудно мыслить ясно, голова плывет все сильнее с каждым движением руки Зака, но он собирается с силами и говорит:  
  
– А ты думал, что у меня маленький? Иди нахуй, друг.  
  
– Попозже, – отвечает Зак, отпуская его член и снова прижимая Криса к двери. – И за похвалами отправляйся куда-нибудь в другое место, ясно? Любого другого за подобное замечание про машины я уже выкинул бы нахрен.  
  
Крис целует его, потому что, честно сказать, не может удержаться – рот Зака слишком соблазнителен, и Крис обожает его – слишком сильно, еще сильнее – каждый чертов дюйм этого тела. Он бы продолжал любить Зака, даже если бы тот выставил его вон за комментарий про машину, и поэтому целует его, – сильно, выгибаясь, чтобы как можно плотнее прижаться всем телом. Зак хватает его за бедра и вжимается в них, Крис думает, что Зак встал на носочки, что практически держится, опираясь на него, потому что разница в росте между ними неожиданно становится гораздо более заметной. Он удивляется, насколько сильно это заводит – то, что Зак нависает над ним, пытаясь накрыть собой.  
  
Через минуту или две Крис не выдерживает и начинает двигать бедрами… и со стыдом понимает, что пытается потереться сильнее, прижимается ноющим членом к ноге Зака, словно у него течка. Спустя мгновение ему уже все равно, как это выглядит, когда Зак двигается, чтобы ему было удобнее, и Крис с силой начинает втираться в него, стонет в рот, когда Зак сжимает его зад, притягивая плотнее.  
  
– Ты недостаточно раздет, – произносит Крис севшим голосом, после того, как удается перехватить дыхание.  
  
– Ты не знал бы, как играть в эту игру, даже если бы тебе объяснили на пальцах, – заявляет Зак, но отступает и через голову стягивает футболку. Волосы остаются всклокоченными, и вместе с уже припухшими губами, это опасно привлекательный образ.  
Крис стаскивает свою футболку и бросает ее Заку в голову со словами:  
  
– К твоему сведению, я знаю эту игру досконально.  
  
– Нет, – не соглашается Зак, перешагивая спущенные джинсы и хватая Криса за запястье, поглаживая кожу большими пальцем по кругу. – Тебе так кажется, потому что ты постоянно трахаешься, но это, – он пробегает пальцами другой руки по его груди, ухмыляясь, когда Криса пробирает дрожь, – потому, что у тебя хорошее тело, и в тебе есть что-то от шлюхи.  
  
На слове «шлюха» Крис резко выдыхает… и это довольно красноречиво показывает, насколько сказанное его заводит и вызывает стыд, но нельзя же не поспорить, и Крис огрызается:  
  
– Сам такой.  
  
– Пожалуйста, – Зак тепло и дразнящее цедит слово, во взгляде, который он кидает на пах Криса, только намек на заинтересованность. Зак отпускает запястье и начинает расстегивает ремень на джинсах Криса, потом молнию и продолжает:  
  
– Можешь попытаться, если хочешь... Тоже меня обозвать. Я, веришь ли, на такое не обижаюсь. И даже не возражаю. Просто не думаю, что ты знаешь, как такими словами пользоваться.  
  
Крис трахал так много людей, что некоторых успел позабыть, и испытывает вину за это чаще, чем хотелось бы. Он посылал такие непристойные смс, что экран телефона горел от стыда, доводил старых друзей по Беркли до оргазма только разговорчиками по телефону просто, чтобы послушать, как они кончают. Он разыгрывал из себя инженю с невинными большими глазами и при этом отсосал стольким в колледже, что честно задумывался, не снять ли про это короткометражку. Он трахался в таких позах, которые видел только в порно, когда был подростком, и ни за что бы не поверил, что с ним такое произойдет. Бывало, Крис шлепал партнершу по клитору, пока она не начинала течь, и при каждом прикосновении чувствовал взрывающуюся пульсацию под тонкой кожей… Он – не смущающийся ебаный девственник, какого черта? И отлично знает, что делает.  
  
Но, непонятно почему, сейчас, когда он окидывает Зака взглядом и произносит: «Шлюшка» тем же горячим тоном, в котором, вроде, специалист, оказывается, что Зак прав… выходит невыразительно. Словно Крис – подросток, который до сих пор обходился собственной рукой, и ему неловко, потому что уже очень давно секс не был для него таким. Зак смотрит на него фирменным взглядом, оценивающе, и Крис не знает, почему Зак так на него действует, но да, черт возьми, он краснеет, тепло поднимается по щекам, по лбу и сзади по шее.  
  
Зак ухмыляется, как настоящая акула, и наклоняется вперед, его губы касаются уха Криса.  
– Шлюшка, – произносит он, и слово соскальзывает с губ, словно пыталось вырваться годами, а у Криса подгибаются колени, и становится еще больше стыдно.  
  
– Ты выиграл, – говорит он.  
  
– Я всегда выигрываю, – отвечает Зак и, взяв Криса за руку, ведет в спальню. 

Потом случается неловкий момент, когда собаки пытаются пойти за ними, тогда Зак предлагает Крису располагаться и выходит, чтобы… ну, Крис не знает, для чего. Может быть, дать им косточку за тысячу долларов, с надписью, вытесненной золотом на коже _«Не-мешайте-папочке-трахаться»_ , или выгулять их, судя по тому, как долго его нет. Крис бесшумно раздевается полностью, кидает нижнее белье рядом с плетеной корзиной Зака и несколько раз проводит ладонью по члену, чтобы тот оставался твердым. Он раскидывается на одеяле баклажанового цвета, которое заставляет вспомнить о том, что Крис сегодня не ужинал, подумывает вернуться в прихожую, спасти телефон из кармана джинсов и отменить резервирование.  
  
Но вместо этого лежит и рефлексирует: он здесь, голый на одеяле Зака, и от этой мысли мурашки по спине, потому что – да! Крис полностью голый на его одеяле! Он смог проникнуть в мир Зака, и теперь своим голым задом, членом, липким от преэкулята, может касаться места, где Зак спит.  
  
«Дааааааааааа!» – говорит Крис самому себе, потираясь щекой о подушку Зака и переворачивается, закинув руки за голову, самодовольно ухмыляясь в потолок.  
– Ты это сделал. Ты точно будешь трахаться с Заком сегодня. Выкуси, версия 2009-го, я смог!  
  
Он резко замирает, ожидая, что Зак сейчас крикнет из-за дверей: «Я тебя слышу, Крис!» или что-нибудь не менее смущающее. Спустя некоторое время расслабляется и снова улыбается в потолок, потому что стука обуви не слышно, и таким его и застает Зак, наконец открыв двери.  
  
Зак тоже обнажен. Крис… перестает ухмыляться.  
  
– Ты, эээ, – у Криса пересыхает во рту, – ты пожалуй имеешь право говорить о… ну ты знаешь, это.. про сексуальность тела. И… блин, больше, чем я ожидал. Эта штука. И вообще это все.  
  
– Да, – соглашается Зак, бросая презерватив в Криса, идет к кровати и садится ему на бедра. – Когда последний раз у тебя был гейский секс, Крис?  
  
– А ты… – Во рту так сухо, что ему приходится сглотнуть, прежде чем продолжить, и это было бы задачей попроще, если бы он не видел перед собой член Зака. Тот полностью эрегирован, необрезан и такой большой, что Крис не в состоянии отвести взгляд, и естественно замечает, как он слегка дергается, когда у него срывается голос. – Эээ, прости, я не… ты хочешь сразу перейти к?.. Просто, я как бы рассчитывал на прелюдию.  
  
– О, ну ладно, убирайся тогда, – бросает Зак. Видимо у Криса что-то случается с лицом, потому что Зак начинает ржать в ту же секунду, кладет руки ему на грудь и произносит: – Боже, боже, я шучу. Ты такой смешной, и не мечтай – я теперь тебя никуда не отпущу, теперь, когда я… То есть, я спросил, потому что я… э...  
  
Крис никогда не видел, чтобы Зак краснел, и сейчас испытывает облегчение, потому что не только ему проходить через это сегодня, а еще, он просто странно очарован. Даже в такой редкий момент внешней уязвимости Зак умудряется выглядеть суровым, словно злится на себя за то, что показал слишком много эмоций, и Крис даже не уверен, что именно его так смущает. Возможно, то, что он собирался сказать, но Крис думает, что это не оно, скорее всего, это –  _я теперь тебя никуда не отпущу_ , которое вырвалось у Зака, показав больше, чем он хотел.  
  
И это потрясающе, потому что позволяет Крису чувствовать, что не только он открыл все чертовы карты. Он тянется вперед и запускает пальцы Заку в волосы, втягивая в поцелуй, и Зак слушается, позволяет. Он слегка кусает в ответ, и Крис терпит и пытается не улыбаться, но, в конце концов, улыбка расцветает у него на лице, мешая целоваться, и Зак отодвигается взглянуть, снова полностью себя контролируя.  
  
– Я задал вопрос, – говорит Зак, – потому что предполагаю, что это было давно, я прав?  
  
– Когда меня в последний раз трахал кто-нибудь? – переспрашивает Крис. – Э, да, год или два назад. А что?  
  
Зак закусывает губу – определенно, это просчитанное движение, которое должно Криса завести, и, черт возьми, работает!  
  
– А то, – говорит Зак, – если это было так давно, ты не готов к тому, что я собираюсь с тобой сделать.  
  
– О, – голос Криса становится натянуто-скрипучим при мысли об этом. – Очень жаль.  
Зак смеется.  
  
– Очень жаль? Правда?  
  
– Ты собираешься насмехаться надо мной и в постели? – спрашивает Крис. – Чтобы завести? Серьезно? Ты для этого все говоришь?  
  
– Прости, – в голосе Зака нет раскаяния. – Но, в общем, тебе нужна интенсивная растяжка… вау, ты это и делаешь обычно? Интенсивную растяжку? Твоя привязанность к спорту официально объявляется нездоровой.  
  
– Зак, – начинает Крис и слышит хныкающие нотки в своем голосе. – Пожалуйста, не мог бы ты перейти к делу?  
  
– Не знаю, могу ли? – дразнит Зак и ухмыляется, когда у Криса перехватывает дыхание, его зрачки подрагивают, ловя сердитый взгляд Криса. – Ну ладно. Я взял на себя смелость…хм, подготовиться к этой ночи, так как не собираюсь обходиться оральным сексом, пока твоя нежная девственная задница не окажется способной меня вместить.  
  
– Какого черта, Зак, моя задница не… – начинает Криса и затыкается, когда до него доходит, что это значит. – Погоди, ты… Ты… Я буду тебя трахать?  
  
– Нет, Крис, – Зак наклоняется ближе, пробегает языком по груди Криса там же, где недавно проводил пальцами, его левая рука добирается до члена. У Криса закатываются глаза, когда Зак нежно гладит пальцами его яички, говоря: – Твой член будет у меня в заднице, это да, и презерватив будет на тебе, но… и я хочу, чтобы это было совершенно ясно – трахать здесь буду я, и это абсолютно не обсуждается. Тебе все понятно?  
  
– Да, – говорит Крис.  
  
Зак сжимает яички сильнее, касается губами линии подбородка Криса, оставляя на ней несколько поцелуев-укусов.  
  
– Я не расслышал.  
  
– Да, Зак, твою мать, – говорит, нет, стонет Крис, серьезно, потому что соглашаться легко, когда тебе так хорошо, Зак запросто мог бы заставить его кончить уже сейчас.  
  
Но это не то, что хочет Зак – он хочет, чтобы все было сложно и запутано, хочет раздвинуть ему ноги и вылизать изнутри бедра, хочет, чтобы Крис отсасывал ему долгие пять минут, причем заметить, что самообладание ему изменяет, можно только по все более неровному дыханию. Зак хочет смотреть, как Крис раскатывает презерватив по своему члену, хочет опускаться на член так мучительно медленно, что Крису кажется, что он умрет в агонии от удовольствия. Зак снова прикусывает губу, пока опускается на член Криса, и у него уже было это выражение лица, Крис знает, где его видел, как и то, что Зак делал это раньше, потому что представлял, что так будет. И эта идея так горяча – Зак в сексе знает, что будет, на три шага вперед, устанавливает правила, просто потому что может – от этого что-то жадно щелкает внутри, пробуждая в Крисе нечто никогда ранее не испытываемое.  
  
– Ты чертовски хорош, – говорит Крис, двинув бедрами, когда Зак наконец опускается полностью. – Все в тебе. Нам нужно было сделать это пять лет назад, нет, десять, нет…  
  
– Заткнись и двигайся, Крис, – Зак приподнимается, сжимаясь вокруг его члена, и Крис закрывает глаза, дрожа от наплыва ощущений, и делает, как просят.  
  
Он кончает первым от настойчивых резких движений Зака, под его шипящее: «Давай, давай, давай,  _давай_ ». И осознает, откуда в голосе Зака экстатическая надорванность, когда через секунду тот слазит с него, и, переместившись вверх, вставляет член в его расслабленный удивленный рот. Крис начинает сосать изо всех сил, торопливо, слишком шокированный и готовый на что угодно, чтобы Зак трахал его – как угодно, и очевидно, это действует. Точно, потому что тот стонет и кончает ему в горло меньше чем через полминуты, после чего неуклюже падаете на простыни с рычащим удовлетворенным: «Блядь!»  
  
Крис не знает, как долго лежит так, пока удары сердца не замедляются до разумной частоты. Он слушает дыхание Зака и раздумывает, было ли ему когда-нибудь так же хорошо после секса. Пожалуй, нет, честно признает он. Испытываемое головокружительное облегчение от разрядки почти всегда хорошо, но он не может вспомнить, когда последний раз чувствовал подобное тепло, растекающееся под кожей. Может быть, все это потому, что Крис знает: через несколько минут они с Заком вернутся к привычным для них моделям поведения, пусть и появится что-то новое, огонек, затеплившийся в обоих. Может быть, ему просто понравилось трахаться с Заком, но и это не важно. Крис по жизни слишком много анализирует… а когда ему хорошо, это рефлексия ради рефлексии. Когда ему хорошо, он не заморачивается, а просто ловит момент, потому что, ну а нахрена таким разбрасываться?  
  
– Эй, Зак, – наконец говорит он, – я ведь серьезно. Мы должны были давно переспать, было классно. Ты потрясающий.  
  
Крис ждет, слишком ослепленный удовольствием, чтобы беспокоиться, что Зак может сейчас выдать что-нибудь язвительное. Но Зак прокашливается, толкает его в бедро ногой и говорит:  
  
– Да. Ты тоже был неплох. 

 **«Однажды я найду правильные слова, и они будут просты» ( весна 2015)**  
  
– Этот смузи, – говорит Крис, держа стакан на вытянутой руке, подальше от себя, и глядя с недоверием, – просто гадость. Серьезно, просто отвратительно. Не знаю, или кокоса слишком много, или кале, а может, кто-то разбавил его мочой…  
  
– Эй, – напоминает Зак, поднимая глаза от своего айпада и награждая Криса пренебрежительным взглядом. – Я ем.  
  
– Не ешь.  
  
– Я собираюсь поесть, – исправляется Зак. – Или собирался. Теперь я думаю о смузи со вкусом мочи и о том, не вышвырнуть ли тебя из окна, необязательно в этом порядке. Ни то, ни другое аппетиту не способствует.  
  
– Я вытащил задницу из кровати, когда еще толком не рассвело, чтобы раздобыть тебе этот чертов маффин, – предупреждает Крис, – и если ты скормишь его Ноа, то не ты один будешь обдумывать возможность выкинуть кое-кого в окно.  
  
– Не говори глупости, – Зак снова смотрит в свой айпад. – Ноа не ест шоколад.  
  
Проводить утро субботы вместе, сидя на крыльце черного хода у Зака, стало своего рода традицией. Крис не помнит, как возникла эта привычка, они не всегда одновременно в городе, это первое, а второе – у Криса черное крыльцо куда живописнее. (Зак настаивает, что собакам больше нравится проводить выходные дома, и это совершенный бред, но Крис соглашается – больше по необходимости, чем по собственному выбору.) Наверное, ему стоило бы поспорить: и о том, что, если посчитать, он проводит гораздо больше времени у Зака, чем у себя, и о том, что Зак никогда не готовит завтрак, – но он никак не может собраться. Ему нравится заднее крыльцо у Зака, смешные хипстерские деревянные кресла и вид, который только в половину так хорош, как тот, что открывается от его дома, нравится то, как Сканк постоянно демонстрирует, что забыл свою старую привязанность к Джонатану Гроффу, сворачиваясь рядышком… и обычно облизывая одно из колен Криса.  
  
Крис знает, как все это нравится Заку. Как уютно Зак выглядит в одних только домашних трениках, уставившись в свой планшет, потягивая кофе, за которым сбегал Крис, и неосознанно поглаживая Ноа. Как поглядывает иногда на него, когда думает, что этого не замечают, и ухмыляется, как довольный кот. Словно Крис – добыча, которую он притащил в свое логово после долгой и выматывающей охоты.   
  
Увлекшийся представлением того, как Зак тащит его к себе после охоты, Крис забывает о том, что за гадость этот смузи, и делает глоток, за которым естественно следует пораженный возглас:  
  
– Блядь. Нет, хуже: мерзость.  
  
Зак даже не отрывается от планшета.  
  
– Ты идиот.  
  
– Нет, слушай, тебе нужно попробовать.  
  
– Смузи, который по вкусу напоминает мочу? – спрашивает Зак. – Не пройдет.  
  
– Но это просто шедевр мерзости, – Крис делает еще глоток для подтверждения и содрогается. – Ух, да. Хуже быть не может. Чтобы поверить, нужно попробовать.  
  
Зак поднимает глаза от планшета с единственной целью изобразить на лице глубокую задумчивость.  
  
– Вау, – говорит он в следующий момент. – Какой веский аргумент, но, знаешь, как следует обдумав, я говорю: нет.  
  
– Да ладно, просто попробуй.  
  
– Ненормальный, – бросает Зак. – Нет. Верни его, если он так плох.  
  
– Хм, – Крис смотрит в стакан. – Слишком много усилий, меня это не настолько волнует. – Ему приходит светлая мысль – Слушай, может…  
  
– Собаки не захотят твои помои с привкусом мочи, – говорит Зак. – Или унеси его обратно, или просто забудь эту тему, но не смей травить беззащитных животных.  
  
– Это не яд, – говорит Крис и делает еще один оценивающий глоток. – Да, точно, переложили кале. Сканку нравится кале, да?  
  
– Ты отнесешь стаканчик обратно или нет?  
  
– А ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе что-то принес оттуда, верно? – до Криса, кажется, дошло. Зак слегка ерзает в кресле, не то чтобы это признание вины – Крис уверен, что тот ни разу в жизни не чувствовал себя виноватым, Зак всегда прав, – но, очевидно, догадка оказалась верной. Крис начинает смеяться. – Боже всемогущий, и это меня ты называешь психом. Так это ты мне в стакан нассал? Слушай, это, конечно, не повод рвать отношения, но, серьезно, такое переходит уже всякие границы.  
  
Утреннее солнце вытесняет тени по всему заднему двору, Зак моргает, откладывает планшет на стол и наклоняется к Крису. Становится немного неуютно, когда Зак так пристально смотрит, особенно в такие моменты, как этот, когда Крис не знает, чем вызвал такую реакцию. Он сглатывает и заставляет себя не отводить взгляда.  
  
– Ну чего?  
  
– Не повод рвать отношения, – медленно повторяет Зак, – если я нассал в твой смузи. Крис. Это… ну кто говорит такое? Ну что с тобой?  
  
– Ну, я же не предложил тебе попробовать это провернуть, – начинает объяснять Крис, но тут же затыкается, когда Зак садится ему на колени и начинает целовать.  
  


  
  
Когда-нибудь Крису придется объяснять какому-нибудь третьему человеку, незнакомому с ними обоими, топографию их отношений… это неотвратимо, как старение, как смерть и налоги, и Крис понятия не имеет, что скажет. Время от времени ему кажется, что он понимает, как это работает, эти их танцы на острие между подколками и настоящей враждебностью, Зак с его острыми углами и Крис, сделанный из нежного материала, но все равно, как-то оно работает, и им обоим неизвестно, почему это происходит – потому что они такие, какие есть, или вопреки этому. Крис хотел бы как-нибудь сохранить для потомков эти несколько секунд, чтобы, когда придет время объяснять, он мог бы превратить их в реальные слова. Он хотел бы, чтобы в английском хватало слов для описания Зака, тех двух людей, что уживаются внутри него: действительно мерзкая скотина, худшая сволочь из всех знакомых Криса, и этот парень, умудряющийся находить любовь в будничных комментариях и не умеющий в нее поверить, забирающийся к Крису на колени субботним утром, чтобы целовать, удерживая его лицо в ладонях.  
  
Но, опять же, думает Крис, пока Зак целует-прикусывает кожу на его подбородке, пока он сам сжимает ладонями задницу Зака, потому что та так и просится – с другой стороны, может, даже хорошо, что неизвестно, как облечь это в слова. Может лучше, что это остается только между ними, принадлежит только им двоим и не поддается никаким объяснениям. Зак наверняка закатил бы глаза, если бы Крис развел тут сантименты. И Крис не стал бы его винить.  
  
– Я не собираюсь тебя трахать, пока не позавтракаю, – шепчет Зак ему в ухо, – так что без круассана не возвращайся.  
  
Хорошее настроение переполняет Криса. Выходя за дверь, он смеется.  
  


  
  
  


FIN

 


End file.
